


Mine

by HeatherYan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherYan/pseuds/HeatherYan
Summary: A story of the moon and the star.The time happened after the war. Sakura, Naruto and Sai were sent on a mission in the land of earth. The mission went wrong and the team got captured. Sakura was hit by a jutsu that had her forgot everything about her life. Life isn't the same anymore when you lose your memory. And how will things change between her and a certain silver haired jonin?I don't own Naruto and the characters in this fic belong to Masashi Kishimito.Photos are not mine.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. The Fraud Mission

"Emergency Emergency!!!"   
Nurses and doctors are running in hurry to get the attacked ninjas to the emergency room. 

"Sakura Sakura..." the blonde guy with whiskers on his cheeks is shouting loudly and trying to follow into the emergency room. 

"Uzumaki-san, please wait outside." One of the nurses stopped him. "And you should see a doctor to check your wound. Your shoulder doesn't seem fine." 

"I'm ok. Just please save Sakura. Please. Don't let anything happen to her." The blonde said worriedly, sweating and panting, unable to care about the wounds on his body. 

The nurse nodded and ran into the room. Running his hands through his hair, Naruto sat down and sighed heavily. He closed his tired eyes and covered his face with blood-staining hands. Anxiously praying to every existing gods or non-existing gods to save his best friend. He felt a hand squeezed his shoulder. 

"Naruto, she'll be fine. You should get some rest." 

"No, Sai. I can't. I can only rest until I know she's fine." 

"Naruto"

"Enough Sai. Sakura is in there because of me. I'm the reason. If only I was a little more careful...."   
Tears started to run down on his cheeks. 

The raven haired artist didn't know how to comfort his teammate. All he said was "Don't blame yourself. She'll be fine. I'm sure." And sat quietly beside him. 

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Suddenly he heard a woman shout his name. 

"Obaa-san!! Sakura...Sakura is..." 

"I know. That's why I'm here. Tell me what are you doing here. Look at yourself. Go see a doctor now!" 

"But.."

"No buts. You know I won't let anything happen to my apprentice. Now, go to a doctor. This is Hokage's order. I will ask details later." The hokage glared at him for a second and went into the room with her assistant.

Sighing heavily, Naruto and his teammate moved away from the room.   
===========================  
"Alright. She's stable now." The blonde woman murmured softly taking off her surgical gloves.  
"But"

"But...? Why Tsunade-sama? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Shizune. Her vitals are good now but there's something wrong with her brain cells. They are in irregular condition as if disturbed by somewhat abnormal force." The woman replied looking at her disciple. "I've never seen like that before. So I have no idea what it is or how it will effect her. We gotta wait till she wakes up." 

"I see, Tsunade-sama. I hope Sakura-chan is fine."  
The Hokage nodded, massaging her temples and left the room. 

The next morning, two members of team seven were summoned to the Hokage office.   
"Say, Naruto. What exactly happened?" 

"We....we were tricked. The client and his whole request was a fraud." The blond gritted his teeth and hands fisting very tightly. 

"The mission went smoothly but it was just a trick to lure us out. The night after the mission, the village head invited us to join their dinner party. We gladly accepted and that night, they offered us many foods and drinks as a thankful gift. I...I think they drugged us in the food."

"Wait...you got drugged? How? You've got the best medic in your team. Does that make sense?" 

"Y-Yes. Obaa-san. Sakura-chan and we were drunk a lot. The sake they offered is really good. We couldn't resist taking several bottles." The blonde boy replied nervously. 

"Sakura and Naruto drank the most. I told them to stop but that fools didn't give a shit. They even sang loudly and danced their ass off." 

"Stop Teme... you also drank too. Don't blame only on us. You slept like a pig." The blonde guy shouted pointing his finger to his friend. 

"Quiet!!" The Hokage yelled hitting her table.   
"Well. Sakura is truly my disciple. She even adopted my habit." She said sighing and shaking her head slowly. "Then what happened?"

"We fell asleep. And when we woke up, we were in a dark room, terrible headache and all our limbs tied up. The worst is we had very tiny amount of chakra. The drug they used in the food is chakra draining poison. We can't even move a bit." 

"You idiots. That's what you got for gluttony. Anyway, what do they want with you?"

"Apparently, they are working for kirigakure's missing nins. They are the five-member gang who trade ninjas as slaves. The leader was a woman called Gina who kidnapped low-ranked ninjas from several villages and and sold them in black market illegally. The victim ninjas were then announced dead on mission." Sai explained. 

"Damn...I have heard about them. Mizukage once said they're after that nins. But never got a chance to arrest them. Good thing I didn't send chunins for this mission. They were all busy that I had no choice but to send you. They were S class ninjas. How did you manage to escape?" 

"Jeez...obaa-san, Have you forgot that we are also S class ninjas. I'm 1000 times stronger than her 'ttebayo. I defeated-

"Cut it Dickless." The artist interrupted the shouting blonde. "Hokage-sama, they also didn't seem to expect us as their preys. They usually target chunins and jounins. Higher rank, higher price. As things happened like that, they changed plans and managed to trick us. After we had woken up, they injected strange liquids to us. I think it is the same as they used in our food." The black haired man continued explaining ignoring deadly glares of his friend.   
"Then Sakura released her yin seal and saved us by dripping the poison out from our systems." 

"And we started the fight and destroyed their hideout. Sai and I killed 3 of them but the leader and another one got away though they were badly injured. There were also prisoners like us from Suna and Iwa. They are all fine now." Suddenly the blonde man's face changed to sad expression.   
"I-I was fighting with the leader when another man shot a spell to me. I heard Sakura-chan screaming and telling me to move away. I was j-just too distracted to care." The man gasped and wiped his tears away.   
"Then a bright white light came out of nowhere and when it's faded, those bastards were gone and Sakura...Sakura-chan was lying on the floor unconscious and barely breathing.....After that, we returned to Konoha as soon as we can." 

"I see how it is. Sakura is fine now. There was no trace of poison when she got to hospital. But we still need to watch her till she wakes up." 

"Why obaa-san? Did something happen to Sakura-chan?" 

"Like I said, she's perfectly fine. But that bright light is something." The hokage frowned and chewed her lips. "I think it is the cause of her brain cells acting weird. We don't know what it is yet. Now all we can do is wait." 

The black haired man grabbed his friend's shoulder who was trying to say something back.   
"Let's just wait, Naruto. Don't bother the Hokage anymore." 

"Sai's right. Leave now. I have piles of work to do." 

As the Hokage gestured them to leave, the blonde pouted and both of them prepared to leave. 

"Oh, wait!" 

"What is it Obaa-san?" 

"Which one of you will give me mission report?" 

TBC......  
================================


	2. Hidden Feelings

On dusty streets of Konoha, a silver haired ninja was walking with his favorite book open. He was on the way to Konoha hospital. He just got back from his latest mission yesterday and was informed his team was under medical care. He wasn't quite surprised though. No matter how strong his students are, they are still young, careless and reckless. Sometimes, he wondered if they had fully grown up or not.   
With the train of thoughts in his head, the ninja entered the hospital. If someone asks him what's the thing he hates most, the answer will always be hospital. Yes, he hates hospitals. He hates how they smell, especially the smell of antiseptics which make him wanna die right there. He always tried to run away even from his annual medical checkup until Sakura dragged him by collar with her inhuman force. Getting injuries from missions? Why he needs to care when he got the best medic as his student? 

Kakashi snorted and went to counter to ask his students's rooms. 

"Where's Naruto and Sakura Haruno?"

"Please wait sir.... Uzumaki san is in room 180, 1st floor and Haruno san is in room 315, 3rd floor."

The jounin nodded and went to where he was told.

He walked into his blonde student's room without bothering to knock and found him with only white shorts on. 

"Whaa....Kakashi-sensei!! Please knock for fuck's sake. You scared the shit out of me" The blonde shouted and picked his favorite orange pants. 

"Maa....you don't need to be shy. We are men-

"Ow...go hell. Why am I shy 'ttebayo? I thought you were another Tsunade's anbu to watch me." Naruto retorted putting on his black jacket. 

"Are you leaving already?"

"Of course. Obaa-san's been locking me up in this room for 3 days with the reason of my broken shoulder." He said moving his bandaged shoulder. Kakashi can hear his bones cracking. 

"You sure you're good?" He asked lifting his one silver eyebrow. 

"I'm very well. Dattebayo! I have to go training. Lee and I have a bet. I can't lose." He said putting on his ninja shoes. "Sensei should go to Sakura-chan. It's been 3 days but she hasn't woken up yet." 

"I see. You don't seem to worry much about her. Tsunade said you've been a cry baby." 

"Hmm... I do care about Sakura-chan. I just returned from her room just before you got here. As much as I worry, I can't stay still in this room. I've got to train. Guy-sensei said he'll help me." 

Kakashi stood watching the energetic blonde packing his stuff. Ramen bowls were on everywhere that had flat surface but he doesn't bother cleaning them. Even the bed sheets were a bit stinky. 

"Well...Don't do silly things." 

"Hai Hai. See ya later, kakashi-sensei. Don't tell Obaa-san that I ran away." 

Kakashi sighed watching his student who had already jumped out of the window. 

The jounin left the room and went to where his pink haired student is. He stood in front of the door before going in, looking at the wooden board which showed "Room 315 Haruno Sakura"   
Slowly, he turned the door knob and went inside. There she is, sleeping peacefully on white bed sheets in light green hospital robe. Her baby pink hair which length was now over shoulder was a little messy because of opening windows. Her skin was pale and even her pink lips turned white. Her long pink eyelashes were still and there was no movement in her body except breathing steadily. The diamond-shaped seal was lying gracefully on her forehead. His hands moved to tug her pink strands behind her ear, softly brushing his fingers on her cheek. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen anything more beautiful than the woman in front of him. Taking his hands back, Kakashi stepped back. He was just admiring the exotic beauty. Not that having any strange feelings about his own student, was he?   
Looking around, he saw flowers and letters on her bedside table. These flowers must be from her Yamanaka friend, he thought. Letters were written wishes for her to get well soon. He even felt bad for bringing nothing but he knew Sakura would understand. 

"Wake up soon Sakura-chan. We're missing you."   
The silver haired man murmured and walked back to door. Looking at the peacefully sleeping figure for one last time, he left from the hospital. 

============================

"So, why did Tsunade send the three of you to B rank mission?" Kakashi asked his blonde student who was impatiently waiting for 3rd ramen bowl. 

"It's me who asked her. Sakura-chan is always working in hospital. She barely got any time to train 'ttebayo. I just wanted our team together on a mission. Sai also agreed. So, we asked Obaa-san to give us a mission."   
The blonde grabbed new chopsticks as Mr.Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, brought the miso ramen with pork.   
"You know, Kaka-sensei," he said slurping a mouthful of noodles, "the war was over two years ago. Things are getting back together. The village rebuild is already finished. But our team has fallen apart again. You and I were on long term missions. Sai was in Anbu again. And Sakura-chan could never get a chance to get out of that damn hospital. We couldn't see each other much. I just miss the old days kaka-sensei." 

"I miss those days too." The silver haired man replied with eyes-closed smile. Naruto won't probably notice it but that smile under his mask was real. 

"That mission was supposed to be an easy one. But it turned out complicated. If I ever see those bastards again, I'll rip them apart." 

"Hokage has already informed Mizukage about them. The kirigakure black ops are after them now. It'll be very difficult for them to get away again." 

"I hope so" 

Kakashi gripped his student's shoulder lightly.  
"Ja nee" he said and poofed away leaving the blonde to pay the bill.

============================  
It was a beautiful Wednesday morning. Kakashi, Naruto and Sai were sparring at the training ground 3.

"You got better in taijutsu than the last time, Naruto. But still need to try more to defeat me." Kakashi said sitting down on the grass sweating and panting. He still won his student but not satisfied with himself though. Maybe he's getting old. 

"I will defeat you'ttebayo kaka-sensei. Come, let's fight again." 

"Huh....no one has a chakra fox inside like you. I'm tired." 

"Ugh....kaka-sensei, you really have become an old man." His sensei snorted but said nothing. The blonde turned to his artist friend who was starting to draw.  
"Hey Sai, let's fight." 

"No Dickless. I've fought enough." 

"Teme....I will show you that I'm not d- 

"Naruto.....Naruto..."   
All three of them looked to where the sound comes. The Yamanaka girl is running towards them. Kakashi secretly thanked her for interrupting the situation.

"What's wrong Ino?"   
The blonde girl seemed to run a long way that she was trying hard to catch her breath. 

"Sakura Sakura is.." 

"What? Did something happen to Sakura-chan? Is she...is she dead?" 

"No idiot! She has woken up. She woke up this morning. Tsunade-sama told me to call you." 

"Whaa....thanks god. Finally....I knew it. She can make it." 

"But...something's not right." The Yamanaka said. 

"What's not right?" This time, Kakashi asked as a little amount of fear settled in his heart. 

"You better see yourselves." 

The team 7 members looked at each other for a second. Then the group ran towards Konoha hospital.

============================  
When they got to their teammate's room, the Hokage and her assistance were there waiting for them and their little friend was sitting on the bed watching them with lifeless eyes.   
"Sakura-chan Sakura-chan...." The blonde ran to hug his pink haired friend.   
"I'm very glad that you wake up."   
There was no response from the kunoichi. Naruto pulled away and looked into his friends's emerald eyes. 

"Sakura-chan?"   
She didn't say anything, just watching him like a freak with wide eyes. 

"Stay back Naruto" The hokage spoke up. "I called you here to let you know that your dear friend wakes up. But the bad news is..." She paused for a second looking at her disciple.   
"She can't remember a thing. A really serious amnesia." 

"Amnesia?" Kakashi asked, not quite sure if he had heard right. He met her gaze who was studying him with curious face. 

"Yes. Really bad. She lost all her memories. She can't even remember her name." 

Naruto was dumbfounded due to the unexpected situation. Sai was holding his sad girlfriend's hands who was on the verge of tears. 

"This is the effect of the jutsu that hit her by the missing nin. We must find cure or something that can reverse the jutsu. Shizune and her team are working on it. We will also ask help from our allied villages." 

"Sakura-chan, can you really not remember me?" The blonde guy asked soflty. 

The pink haired medic smiled sheepishly.   
"Umm....yeah....well...N-Nice to meet you my friends, I guess."   
============================

TBC...


	3. The Reborn Blossom

Sakura was changing her clothes in the hospital bathroom. Today she was allowed to go home by the Hokage. She put on the red short sleeves dress that her friend called Ino took for her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered what kind of human had pink hair. It feels really weird not to remember anything at all. But all people around her were very nice to her. She thought maybe she was the important person to them and vice versa. 

"Forehead, are you done?" She heard her friend calling from the other side of the door. 

"Just a minute." 

"Ok. I'll wait you outside to take you home." 

"Hai" 

That beautiful blonde girl was taking care of her during hospital days. She checked her condition daily, bringing flowers and food, talking about her past how they were close to each other. She couldn't resist smiling everytime she told about their stupid friends and funny stories. She thought she must have been so lucky to have such kind of friends. That had her felt heartbreaking not being able to remember those memories at all.  
She put on slippers and brush her hair, satisfied with herself, she left the bathroom.

"I'm ready" 

"Wow...you look great." 

"Thanks" Sakura smiled back to her friend, grabbing her bags, they left the hospital together.  
*  
*  
*  
"Look forehead, this is the apartment you live." The blonde girl said pointing the four-storeyed building. Sakura looked up the direction. The building doesn't look new but it doesn't look old either. It was painted light blue and each apartment had a small balcony. There were similar buildings in the street and a dango shop was in front of their building. Though the place didn't seem like where rich people live, the environment was quiet and clean. Definitely a place she would choose to reside, Sakura noted. 

"It looks great."

"Well, you chose it by yourself. After your parents started traveling, you moved here. Your old house was quite far away from the hospital but this place only needs 10 minutes walk." 

"My parents?" 

"Yeah. Oh God! I haven't told you about them. Come on, let's go inside." The blonde dragged her friend by arms and went inside the building.   
They climbed up the stairs and stopped at 2nd floor. 

"Here's your keys. I found them in your stuff."   
Taking the keys that her friend handed, she opened the door and went inside.  
The living room was quite spacious, in her opinion, she had only one couch and a squared coffee table, also a small television in front of them. 

The blonde dropped her bags and opened the windows, letting the air in.   
"You know you really like to keep the window open when it's raining. You just sat there by the window with a coffee and watched the rain falling down. Such a weirdo." She said and laughed softly. 

"Was I really like that?" Sakura replied smiling and scratching the back of her neck." 

"You really are. Go inside. You wanna see your bedroom."   
Sakura turned around and saw a narrow hallway which was a little darker compared to other places of the apartment. She saw the the switch on the wall and pressed it down. There was only one door on the left. She turned the knob and went inside.   
The bedroom wasn't large but it seemed more than enough for her. She had a queen sized bed with blue, flowers-printed bed clothes. A wooden study table, bookshelves, a dressing table and a wardrobe were neatly placed at the corners of the room. On the bedside table, she found photos with wooden frames. One of them was young version of her, the noisy blonde, the cool masked man she met at the hospital and the black haired boy she'd never seen. The other photos were she and her friend Ino and other girls. 

"Sakura"   
She heard her friend calling behind her. 

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I forgot that my Dad told me to help at the flower shop today. My mom isn't feeling well. I think I have to go." 

"Oh? It's ok Ino. Everything's fine here. You can go." 

"Really? Would you be ok alone?" 

"I'm sure. I just lost memory. I still know how to take care of myself." 

"Well then. I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll be waiting."   
Sakura walked her friend to the door.

"If you need something, here's my number. You can call anytime." 

"Thanks. I will." 

"Ok, bye." 

"Bye."

After the Yamanaka left, Sakura kept exploring her small apartment. She cleaned the kitchen and dusty furniture. It seemed that she wasn't a very organized person. Her unwashed clothes were piled up in the bathroom and some were scattered on her bedroom floor. She picked them all and started doing laundry.   
After cleaning the whole apartment, she lay down on the couch and read a magazine. Then there was a knock on her door. Curiously, she went to open the door and found "the cool masked guy".

"Oh....you.."

"Yo Sakura-chan. Can I come in?" 

"Of...Of course." She moved aside to let him in and closed the door. 

"I went to the hospital first but they said you've left." The man walked in and looked around, Sakura stood behind him.   
"Are you okay living alone?" 

"Yes. I'm fine. My friend, Ino, has helped me a lot." He nodded and turned around to look at her face. 

"Might be difficult for you as you forgot everything." 

"It is. But I'm adjusting it. I hope Hokage-sama could find a way soon to cure me. You know it's not ok that my head feels empty and everything looks new." 

"I know." They looked each other for a second and Sakura smiled softly. That man has been mysterious to her since the first time she saw him. She had heard about him from the noisy blonde boy. Their sensei was a famous copy ninja, quiet, intelligent, always late to meetings, read porn in public, never pay his bill in team dinner and wore the mask all the time. Back in the hospital, he didn't talk much to her but every time their eyes met, the intensity in his look never failed to send a strange feeling in her stomach. 

"Oh..right. Here, I bought some dumplings from your favorite shop. You really like them."   
Kakashi gave the paper bag to the pink haired girl. 

"Wow...they look nice and smell so good. Thanks ka...umm..k-kakashi san." 

"You can call me just Kakashi." 

"Hai. Thank you Kakashi."   
He stared at her and his lips curled up slightly under the fabric mask. 

"Is there something on my face?" The medic asked touching her face. 

Kakashi noticed he was staring at her and looked away.   
"No...No...It's...eh...just strange to hear you call me by name. You never dropped the horrific before." He said scratching his neck. 

"Oh...is that so? Then it's really ok to call you by name?" 

"It's ok. I like it." Kakashi didn't even know why he said it, the girl in front of him was watching him with her bright emerald eyes. 

"Ok...well...have a seat. I'll make you tea."   
Kakashi sat down as his student ran into the kitchen. Her apartment never changed anything. Normally, he usually came here to heal wounds he got on missions. No matter how late it was, Sakura never seemed to bother by it. She didn't complain as long as he still came for healing. Because if he hid his injuries and stayed at home without telling anybody, that woman would probably destroy his house. Her anger was not a joke.   
Suddenly he heard a loud scream and sound of things hitting floor. He rushed into the kitchen and found the medic standing miserably with all the water pooling on the kitchen floor. 

"You okay?" The silver haired man walked to the medic who looked so disappointed. 

"Y-Yeah...I got clumsy." She replied smiling sheepishly. 

"Well. We need to clean this mess. Oh, what is it?" Kakashi saw the woman holding her wrist which was red and sore.   
"You got burned. We have to take care of it first. Come."   
They walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room.

"I suppose you don't remember how to heal yourself, right?" 

"It's true." 

"Wait here."   
Kakashi went into her bedroom and returned with a white box. He sat down beside her and searched the box. 

"Here it is." He took her hand in his and started to apply the topical cream on the burned area. Sakura noticed her heart began to pound fast.  
"Hurt?" He asked as she flinched. 

"Y-Yes. A little." 

"Well. Be careful next time. Normally you could heal yourself this kind of injury instantly but now this will take a few days." 

"Was I really that amazing in healing?"

"You're the best I've ever seen."  
Her cheeks flushed at his words and hid her face. 

"I'm serious. You've already surpassed your Shishou and become the head medic of the hospital." He continued, closing the box and putting it on the table.   
"You saved countless lives." 

"Wow...thank goodness I was the useful person for the village." 

"You always are." 

Sakura smiled sweetly at the man in front of her. He was kind and nice to her, thanking gods that she had this man in her life and cursed herself for not remembering a thing about him. 

The jounin clean his throat and stood up.  
"I have to go now. Do you need something?"

"No. It's ok here." 

"If you do, I live two blocks away. Come find me anytime ok?" 

"Hai"   
She followed him to the door. 

"See you later" 

"See you.."   
The man smiled with his eyes closed and jumped from the balcony.   
Sakura stood there watching the silver figure walking away and murmured softly,  
"Soon..." 

She closed the door and went inside, sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. Then they flickered open and she groaned loudly. 

She had to clean the mess in the kitchen!   
===========================

TBC...


	4. Invisible Ties

*2 days later*   
*10 a.m in Hokage Office*

"I wonder if that bastard still thinks I'm the Hokage." The blonde woman hit the table forcefully. "Never shows up on time." 

"C-Calm down Obaa-san. I'm sure he'll be here soon." The boy with whiskers said shakily to the furious woman in front of him. He knew very well how scary she is when she gets angry. Shizune told him that the Hokage worked till midnight yesterday and couldn't find her sake bottles. She was very sensitive now. He could only hope his sensei would arrive soon to end his sufferings. 

"If he didn't, I will burn down all his porn to ash and- 

*Toc Toc* 

The door opened and a silver head appeared.  
"Ohayo.... I guess I'm a little late."   
He walked in calmly with his hands in pockets.  
"You know there was a black cat on my way that I had to- 

"STOP!! I don't want to hear your stupid lame excuses." The Hokage's loud scream gave goosebumps to the jounin and all people in the room.   
"You're not a little late. You are an hour late. If this ever happened again, I swear I will burn down all your porn and castrate you. Don't test my patience, Hatake. You have been warned."

Kakashi tensed and swallowed thickly. That woman is evil, he mused.   
"H-Hai. I'll try to be punctual next time."

The Hokage glared at him with 10,000 volts intensity.   
"Fine. I have something to tell you two as Sai is on Anbu mission. This morning, I received a letter from hidden mist village. It said they have captured the two remaining members of the gang. Those two are now contained in cells and in interrogation process. Accordingly, the jutsu that hit Sakura is the one they used on their preys. This removed one's memories completely so that the kidnapped ninjas could never return to their homes and do as they say." 

"Damn...this is really awful. I want to kick their butts." 

"Kirigakure will handle those disgusting inhumane insects. The problem is they said there's no cure for that memory loss." 

"What?? What do you mean Obaa-san? T-That means Sakura-chan will never...." The blonde asked anxiously. Kakashi was also astonished. That was really, really terrible. 

"That's what they said. But we have to try everything we can. I won't give up on my apprentice." The Hokage replied with determined voice. Sakura was very close to her, her best disciple, the best medic, the one she's always proud of. Like hell she'd let her disciple live the rest of her life with empty brain.   
"I will find every possible way to restore her memories back. One way or another will work."

"Eehhh....poor Sakura-chan." 

"Relax Naruto. Like hokage said, there has to be a way. We won't give up. I'm sure Sakura won't give up either." 

"You're right sensei. I will do anything for Sakura-chan's memories 'ttebayo." 

"We will try together." The jounin said squeezing lightly his student's shoulder.

"I will let you know when we have something. You can leave now."   
As the Hokage shooed them away, the two ninjas left the office in frustration.

"You are such a pain in the ass kaka-sensei." The blonde boy snorted and kicked a stone on the street. "I thought I was gonna die if you didn't arrive soon." 

"Maa-gomen gomen. I guess I'll have to find some secure place to hide my books." Kakashi replied without looking up from his green book.

"Jeez...It's not the time to worry about your books 'ttebayo, you dirty old man." The blonde shouted loudly and pedestrians looked at their way. 

"Don't scream your ass off. People will think I'm pervert." He said coldly.

"Everyone in the village knows you are pervert." 

Kakashi hummed and turned another page, paying no attention to the blonde.

"Grr....anyway. How do we do Sakura-chan?"

"What do you want to do? You heard the Hokage." 

"I mean we have to do something to help her get memories back. Like...go sparring or take her to hot springs."

"I don't think it will help." 

"You are so mean. Whatever, I'm getting her for tomorrow's training." 

"Do as you please."   
Kakashi waved at him and disappeared with smoke and leaves.  
=========================  
That evening, Naruto invited all his konoha 11 friends for dinner at Yakiniku barbecue restaurant. 

"Look Sakura-chan, that pineapple head over there is Shikamaru. He is very lazy but genius. He is a strategic planner for our Hokage and dating a hottie from Suna." 

"Hey hey, we're not dating." The black haired man replied chewing a piece of meat. 

"Come on Shikamaru, we all know you two are dating. Don't hide it." A chubby man with long spiky orange hair said with a mouthful meat. 

"Huummp. Mendoukuse." 

"His name is Choji. He's very strong and loves eating."   
Naruto introduced the two members of Team Asuma who hadn't met Sakura since they were on mission. Sakura smiled sweetly at them.  
"Nice to meet you." The spiky black haired nina watched her and hummed in response. Naruto had already told about them what happened to her and it's obvious he was trying hard to get the memories back. He was surely thinking it was his fault and blaming himself since the day they returned from mission. 

"Sakura-chan, Don't worry. I will ask Guy-sensei to make some pills for you. They're good for memories and strengthen the power of youth." The guy with bowl cut and bushy eyebrows in green jumpsuit said cheerfully. 

"Eh...I don't think its a good idea Lee." Tenten said with an annoyed face. 

"Yes. I wanna throw up just by hearing it." Ino agreed. 

"They are not that bad. I also wanna help Sakura-chan as much as I can. Will you accept them Sakura-chan? Guy-sensei made them with his full of effort and love." Lee asked Sakura with expectant eyes.   
The pink haired kunoichi had no idea who the hell is Guy-sensei and what pills they're talking about. But that guy in green suit seemed to care about her much and it'd be rude to say no to his offer.

"Of course. I will gladly accept them." Sakura replied smiling.

Lee's face brightened up and smiled till his all 32 teeth appeared.   
"Aha...I will tell Guy-sensei about it. I'm sure he'd be happy to make them for you." 

TenTen sighed and Ino looked at her in disbelief.  
"Eh.....really? You're going to regret that forehead."   
Sakura looked at her friends innocently having no clue why she would regret. 

The evening went happily for Sakura with many friends around her. She had no memory about them but she can feel they are really great friends and she's sure there must have been lots of precious memories with them in her life. She can't help but want to remember her past very badly.

"You know Sakura? Although losing your memory is bad, there's one good thing." Ino with drunk voice hugging her friend. 

"Huh, really? What is it." 

"You forgot about that fucking uchiha."

"Uchiha? Who?" 

"See? You don't even remember who he is. That's really really good thing."

"I agree." The weapon mistress nodded. 

"Who is he? My boyfriend?" 

"Pff. No. Your childhood crush. You were in love with him since you were young. But he never gave a shit about it. Now he's gone to pay back for his sins. I've told you million times to get over him and move on. But you just stupidly wait for him. It's pointless waiting for someone who doesn't care about you. And who knows when will he come back? He's gone for two years."

"Oh...." So she had a crush, Sakura mused.   
"That guy is Uchiha sasuke from my team?"

"Indeed."

Sakura had seen that man in her photo. The raven-haired boy with navy blue shirt who seemed upset with the loud blonde. He's quite handsome with cool black hair, fine jawline and deep black eyes. But her heart felt nothing tho, if she really was in love with him, she had to feel something even if she couldn't remember, right? Maybe she was already lost in another black eyes.   
==========================  
*The next day at training ground 3*

The sun is setting and team 7 members were still in training ground, 2 ninjas fighting against their sensei. 

"Alright. That's enough for today." 

"What? Can't fight anymore old man?" The blonde asked with a smirk. 

"Look at the time, it's late. Besides, don't forget you still haven't defeated me yet." The silver haired jounin replied and grabbed the water bottle. 

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to looked his pink haired friend.  
"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You did well today. I didn't except you can fight that much."

Sakura grinned. "Me too. It's just....my body acts on its own. I feel like this is what I've always been doing." 

"Losing memories can't erase your abilities. Maybe you should learn how to use your chakra back. It won't be difficult,"Kakashi said. 

Naruto nodded in enthusiasm. "That's right Sakura-chan dattebayo. I'm sure you can use your chakra back and be the medic again." 

"Ok.... I will." Sakura replied smiling softly and her eyes met with Kakashi's. Her smile grew wider and the ninja's eyes closed as a sign of him smiling back. 

"Well....let's go. I'll walk you home Sakura-chan." 

"Huh? Didn't you mention before that you have a date with Hyuga girl?" 

"Yeah...but I still have time."

"Don't you think you should go home already and clean yourself? You don't wanna meet your girlfriend stinking and sweating."   
The jounin stood up and wiped off dust from his hips. 

Naruto smelled himself and flinched.   
"Umm....Sakura chan I think I should go home now to take a shower." 

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, go. I'm fine. And have a great time with your girl." 

"Thanks. Well...bye. See you Sakura, kaka-sensei." The blonde ran off to his home.

"He's so funny." Sakura said waving her friend.

"And dumb." Kakashi walked past her.  
"Come on. I'll take you home." 

Sakura stood on her spot watching the ninja's back and then ran to walk side by side with him. She didn't even notice herself she was smiling. 

They walked together silently under the setting sun. Kakahi could see the girl beside him from the corner of his eye looking so enchanted. Her pink hair was shining brightly with the sunlight and the two emeralds were glittering. The cherry plump lips were so alluring that he couldn't even allow himself to watch longer. If this wasn't enough, the red ninja gear she's wearing wrapped around her perfectly that he could see every curve of her lithe body. Oh...God... This woman will be the death of him. He dragged his eyes back the road ahead and tried not to look at her direction again.

"Say Kakashi." Sakura broke the silence. "Have I ever seen your unmasked face before?" 

"Nope." He replied flatly not looking at her.

"Never?" 

"Never." 

"Pheww....thank goodness." The medic let out a relieved sigh. 

"Hmm...why? You've spent your entire life trying to uncover my face." He asked, couldn't avoid looking her anymore. 

"Well...that's why I'm relieved." She stopped walking and stood in front of him cupping his face in her hands.  
"Kakashi, if I've once seen your face and forgot it now, it will be the most regretful thing for losing my memories. I was scared thinking about it but now, I have no regrets for losing them. Your face is the thing I never want to forget in my life." She smiled, her green eyes piercing into his onyx eyes.   
Then the kunoichi dropped her hands, turned around and started walking. Kakashi stood there watching his little pink haired student walking away happily. May be losing memories isn't that terrible after all.   
He smiled to himself and followed her home.  
===========================

TBC.....  
============================


	5. Captivated

Chunin exams were starting in two days and Konoha ninjas were busy preparing necessary things for the upcoming test as their village was chosen as host. It was half past ten and Kakashi was stuck in Jounin headquarters among the massive amount of papers.

"I wouldn't be doing this if only Anko was here." The ninja sighed heavily longing for his friend who left for mission. "I should've asked Genma to help me. He's probably flirting with women at a bar now." He said running his hands lazily through his silver locks. 

"You've been moping since you've arrived here Kakashi-san." The chunin with bandages on his nose carried a pile of papers and put them on the jounin's table. 

"More papers? This year sure has great numbers of applicants, hasn't it? I've been working all this evening and still can't finish yet." 

"Yes. As the world is finally at peace now, all shinobis are focusing on improving their skills. Don't worry. I'm sure this is the last batch." Kotetsu grinned tapping the papers. 

"My poor eyes are begging for sleep. Good for you, you've got to go home now." The jounin replied messaging his tired temples.

"That's right. I'm leaving. Good luck kakashi-san." The chunin said goodbyes and walked away in a flash leaving the poor jounin alone.  
Kakashi sighed again for countless time and went back to his miserable work.  
*  
*  
*  
Finally, the great copy ninja had completed his job of checking and confirming registration forms. His legs happily prepared to leave, it was such a tough day. Glancing at the clerk near the entrance who was half asleep, he walked out quickly not wanting to be messed up anymore. 

Just after 5 minutes walk, he met with three familiar figures on the way. Before he could say anything, one of them called out.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" 

"Why are you guys out here at this hour?" He asked with a little surprise to the kunoichis: the Yamanaka girl, the weapon mistress and his pink haired student. The three seemed quite drunk and holding each other not to fall over. 

"Girls night out! Yoohoo...," the blonde girl shouted, "Don't look so surprised. We all are adults. Officially legal for this kind of thing. Right girls?" 

"Absolutely right." Tenten nodded. 

"Right!!!oh, Is that Kakashi? Oh yes! Its him. Our dear little Kakashi..." the medic said happily with drunken voice, trying hard to keep opening her heavy eyelids. 

Kakashi was stunned for a moment but recovered quickly. "Why did you girls drink a lot? It's not a good idea walking around drunkenly this late at night. You may be kunoichis but you are still girls. There could-

"Oi Oi...we are not listening your scolding. After going through a war together, you still have no idea what we're capable of? How pathetic...tsk tsk..." Ten Ten spat out, obviously annoyed by the copy nin. 

"Anyway, we're lucky to meet you here. Can you bring Sakura home? She lives in the opposite direction with us. We can't send her alone either." The blonde said holding her pink haired friend to stay standing. "Don't try to say no. She's your student and team member. It's your duty to take care of your team." 

Kakashi didn't even know when he's responsible for drunk student but Ino was right. If they send her alone, Sakura seems to fall asleep just on the street all night. Sighing for another countless time, he agreed. What a day....

"Fine. Fine. Leave her to me. And how about you two? Are you okay going together?" He asked taking his student from the blonde girl. He threw her hand on his neck and kept his hand on her waist. 

"Yeah yeah.. we're okay as we live nearby. Just take her straight to her home." 

"Don't take her to another bar."   
The two girls giggled at what they said and left together. The jounin shook his head slowly watching the two silhouettes walking away unsteadily. 

"Let's go Kakashi." The pink haired girl said sleepily leaning on him. 

She could barely stand on her legs. Kakashi had to keep balance for both of them.   
"What makes you drink a lot?" 

"I drank very little amount of sake and beer. Ino-pig said we do it very often. She was just helping me to get my memories back. She is a r-e-a-l-l-y r-e-a-l-l-y g-great friend. She.....umm..." 

"You are really talkative when you're drunk, aren't you?" 

"No No....I'm not. You got this one wrong. Aha ha haha." She laughed loudly clinging to him like a baby. Although there's a lot of alcohol in her system, his sensitive nose is still aware of her own natural scent, sweet and fresh like flowers in spring. He never could get enough of it. 

"Yes...Yes...Miss Haruno, I was wrong. Now walk properly." 

"My legs don't listen to me Kakashi. Maybe they are too tired. I just want to sleep right here." She said yawning without bothering to open her eyes. 

"You leave me no choice."   
He grabbed her two hands on his neck and lifted her holding her thighs to keep her still. 

"You are giving me piggyback ride? That's very kind of you Kakashi." She said sleepily snuggling into his neck. 

The jounin hummed and jumped over the rooftops to get her home sooner.   
Kakashi had never liked physical contact this much before. He felt sinfully good when her warm soft body pressing his back. Her small body fit his broad back perfectly and it didn't weigh a bit. She was light and he carried her like a feather, jumping from one building to another under the starry night sky. 

"We're here." Kakashi climbed from her bedroom window and jumped into the apartment. There was no response from her. He lay her down on the bed gently and removed her shoes to be comfortable in her sleep. For a moment, he stood still watching his student stirring in bed. The moonlight which came across the window lit her gorgeous face up. Then, the ninja turned to leave. 

"Kakashi..." the medic called softly. Although it was a very low voice, he could hear her well in silence. The jounin stopped and looked at her.   
"Thank you." She murmured and fell asleep.   
He didn't respond to the sleeping girl. Quietly, the ninja jumped out of the window.   
===========================  
*The next day* 

Sakura was having trouble in deciding what to wear. Her clothes were flying around in her messy room. 

"Pink dress? No, too chic." She shook her head and threw the dress to somewhere. 

"Jeans and T-shirt? Not bad but ...too simple." She held the two garments to her body and stood in front of the mirror. She frowned and threw them away again. 

An hour later, she finally chose what she thought cute and comfortable. It was a pair of light brown shorts and light green sweater with bears on her chest. The outfit suited with her pale skin and petite body showing off her long slim legs.   
"This will do it." She nodded and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She applied a little mascara and pink lip gloss to look more attractive. She spent another half an hour brushing her hair and arranging her clothes. Finally satisfied with her look, the medic left her bedroom.   
A paper-bag in her hand, Sakura grabbed a pair of beige long boots and set off. 

***

*Toc Toc*   
She knocked on the wooden door excitedly and waited for response. Her heart was pounding fast rhythmically. A moment later, she still got no answer. She knocked again. No answer. She was confused, maybe he wasn't at home at the moment. Before she turned to leave, the door opened and the man she's waiting for appeared. 

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" The copy nin asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh...umm..hi" She greeted with a sheepish smile. Her cheeks flushed with faint rosy color similar to her hair's. If her heart was beating fast before, it was racing now. The reason was the man in front of her. He was in his casual clothes, not the jounin uniform she'd always seen. It was simple black shirt and grey sweat pants but she almost got nosebleed for god's sake! He seemed washing his hair not so long ago, his silver strands were still damp. That made him even more sexier. Sakura felt like she was magnetized by his charms.   
She remembered she was starring at him for too long and looked away. Clearing her throat, she started, "Well, you see...Yesterday, I was really troublesome, wasn't I? So I thought I should give you something as a sorry gift. Here." She handed the paper bag to the man. 

"Sakura, it was nothing. You really don't need to do this." 

"But I want to give you a present. Please accept." She insisted holding up the bag. 

"If you say so..." The copy nin took the bag from his student. "Would you like to come in?" 

"Yes." Sakura nodded happily and went inside as he made the way for her. 

"What's in the bag?" He inquired looking into the bag after closing the door. 

"I-It is some homemade chocolate chip cookies. I made them by myself. I found the recipe book in my kitchen." She replied looking at her feet and playing with her fingers. "I wanted to give you something but don't know what you like. So I picked my favorite. Hope you like them." 

"They look very appetizing. I'll make sure to eat them all." The jounin said with his typical eye-creasing smile. Suddenly the loud noises of frying something was heard. "Oh...right, I was preparing lunch."   
He rushed into the kitchen and Sakura wasn't sure to follow him or to keep standing where she was. She chose the latter and looked around the room. His apartment was in old building and not a large one, even a little smaller than hers but to her amaze, everything was clean and organized. He doesn't have much stuff either. There was a plant pot on the window frame, a sofa, a coffee table and a shelf full of orange and green books. She was very intrigued at how he's an amazing person that didn't even notice he came back to her. 

"Sakura?" 

"Hmm?....ehh...yes?" There she was stunned again. He came out with a pink apron attached to his body. That was so fucking sexy... Sakura blushed hard and begged gods not to get nosebleed. 

"Have you had lunch?" 

"Not yet."

"Oh? Then would you like to join me?" 

"What? N-No I-I don't think it's ok." She refused because she was so embarrassed and there's no way he wouldn't notice her cherry red face. Actually, she was hungry since after leaving her house, but she just decided to go against her will. 

"Come on Sakura. You don't need to be shy. I'm not an old crook who's too stingy to offer his student a lunch." 

"Etto...." 

"I'm sure I have enough omelette for both of us." He winked at her and turned around to go back into the kitchen. Sakura followed him.

"Sit here. It's almost ready." He signaled her to sit down holding the omelette pan. 

"Wow... Smells nice."   
She grinned and wondered how good he look at being a chef. She just wanted to walk near him, hugged him from behind and- 

"It's done. Would like you to eat them with ketchup?" He asked looking at her. 

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Sounds good." She blinked and looked away. Silently cursing herself for allowing such thoughts come into her mind.   
The copy nin put down two plates, then bowls, spoons and chopsticks for two of them. 

"Another one is my favorite eggplant soup. I'm not sure you'd like it but it's really good, for me at least." 

"That's ok. I'm not picky." 

"Well...I remember the old days when I give you the eggplant soup and you never ate it saying it's gross." He said filling the plates with steamy rice. 

"Did I? Sorry, I hurt your feelings." 

"No, it's ok. It's not only you who doesn't like the soup."   
Sakura kept silent feeling bad and asking herself if she really did that terrible thing in the past. She must have been a horrible person.   
Now the meal is all set and Kakashi sat in front of her. 

"Let's eat." 

Sakura nodded and brought a piece of omelette to her mouth. Her eyes got a little wider at its taste. It was delicious. Far better than she'd ever tasted. It was very certain that he put the ingredients and spices at perfect ratio. 

"Good?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"It is perfect. The best I've ever tasted."

He chuckled and said, "It's not that great but thank goodness you like it." 

"I love it." She said eating another one. 

"Enjoy." 

Next, she tasted the soup. It was also very good. Though she doesn't like the eggplant, he cooked it magically that she felt like every part of her mouth was in heaven.   
Sakura was having a blissful lunch that she didn't know the man had already finished his meal when she'd finished hers. She didn't even know when he ate it all. That means......Damn the mask....She had lunch together with him and didn't get to see his face. Is that even possible? In the end, Sakura just had to blame herself for letting her guards down and being distracted by the food. 

"Done?" 

"Hai."   
He stood up and took the plates. 

"Wait...I-I'll do the dishes." 

"Mmm...ok" 

Kakashi moved aside and Sakura started washing the bowls. He watched her wash and then walked to the cookies bag. He grabbed one and took a bite. 

"This tastes great. You really have a talent in making those things." 

"Yeah? I'm glad you like them." She smiled at him turning her head. 

"Mmm..." 

"I didn't know you are a great cook."

"Well...I'm a single lonely man and cooking is a surviving skill. So I don't think it's much surprising."   
He put the bag in the cupboard and left the kitchen. Sakura couldn't be happier that he likes her cookies. He was being sincere or at least she thought so. After washing the dishes, she cleaned her hands with a towel and went back to the living room.   
Then she saw him looking so cool with a book on his sofa. She decided to sit beside him and ask about what's he reading. But suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder. Something ....something's moving on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head and saw the eight legs creature exploring her pink hair. 

"Ahh!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out loud till her heart felt like exploding and jumped around frightenedly. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked holding her arms to keep her still. She didn't even know when did he arrive beside her. 

She gasped and even tears were coming out from her glittering emeralds.   
"My-My.....on my shoulder." 

He looked at where she said and knew immediately what's wrong. He caught the spider quickly and threw it through the window.   
"There...there....it's gone now." He hugged her shaking body and caressed the pink strands, his other hand drawing circles on her back.   
"Didn't know the mighty Sakura is afraid of spideys."

She lifted her head slowly and met his gaze, her hands fisting his shirt tightly. The fear in her eyes was gone but traces of tears were still there. Her body stopped shaking but they didn't stop starring each other. He didn't pull away from her and so did she. They were standing very closely and their faces were only centimeters away. Even their noses were almost bumping.   
Kakashi felt his heart racing like it was gonna jump out of his chest. He could only hope she didn't feel it as he couldn't bring himself to step away. He was captivated by the goddess in front of him.   
She didn't move an inch either. Looking into his charcoal eyes, breathing in his woody scent, she wasn't sure if it was real or dream.   
Kakashi's body acted on its own. Very slowly and softly, his masked lips brushed upon hers. He knew he was about to cross the line that couldn't be crossed and still stubbornly wanted to continue. He searched in her eyes and found no uncertainty or denial, instead he found desire, the green eyes dulled with desire. Without thinking a second thought, he closed the distance between them.  
The kiss was soft but firm. Even with the mask, Sakura could feel the outline of his lips. They were strong and thin. Kakashi had never annoyed wearing mask this much before. Now, it was getting in his way. He pressed more to deepen the kiss and cornered her against the wall. Sakura loved the way how Kakashi pressed his masculine body to hers, pinning her at the wall and kissed her breathlessly. They kissed till their lungs were short of air and then pulled away. They breathed hard to catch air touching their foreheads.   
When their breaths became normal, Sakura lifted her head to look at him. Her hands moved from his shirt to his face, then to the hem of his mask. Her fingers slowly curled at the edge of the mask. 

"Say the word and I will stop." She asked, her eyes begging for permission. 

"This is the last thing I want to do." 

She smiled and slowly tugged the mask down. Her lips formed the shape of 'O' at the sight. The straight sharp nose, the well-formed jawline and like she expected, the thin lips which were pink. Besides, there was a beauty mark on his chin which made him more attractive than he already was. She touched the mole and grinned, "You are beautiful, Kakashi. Now I get why wear the mask all the time."   
"Jeez, you're so mean to hide something astonishingly beautiful," she pouted. 

"I don't want every girl in the village following me."   
He grinned and pulled her for another kiss, wanting to feel her cherry taste with his bare lips. He pressed his mouth firmly to hers and Sakura complied by opening her mouth and nibbled his lower lip with her own. When he let his tongue trace her lower lip, Kakashi felt she sink deeper into him with a moan. He lifted her legs and forced them to wrap around his waist, his hand gripping her hips and the other that had been resting against her cheek slid into her hair, pulling her head toward his own. His tongue invaded her mouth and licked every inside, savoring her desparately. Their tongues danced at the fight of dominance, enjoying each other's taste. He bit her lips not so gently and it was driving Sakura insane. They both moaned when Kakashi's growing bulge touched her crotch. Sakura unconsciously rolled her hips at the contact and Kakashi did the same, drawing out more delicious moans from her. Although their first kiss was filled with love and tenderness, this one was going wild, passionate and full of hunger.   
Suddenly, there was a loud noise hitting the door and both of them were stunned. 

"Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san....I know you are inside. Please open the door." 

The copy nin murmured exasperatedly,   
"Fuck Kotetsu." 

===========================

TBC...  
**********************


	6. Innocent Sins

Kakashi freed Sakura from his grip and put her down.   
"Go to my bedroom!"   
She nodded and ran inside the room.   
The copy nin blew out hair strands from his face, put the mask back on and arranged the pants to cover the obvious bulge. The hitting noise didn't stop and with very aggravated expression, he went to open the door. 

"What's getting in your ass?" He asked not bothering to hide his irritation.   
The chunin who came as a messenger met with Kakashi's furious eyes and swallowed thickly. After all, the man in front of him was the great Copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi himself. Who knows what he will do when he gets angry? 

The chunin scratched the back of his head showing a nervous smile.   
"I..eh....you see...Hokage-sama sent me to tell that y-you are needed at the exam ground i-immediately." 

"That's all?" 

"H-Hai." 

"Fine. Tell the Hokage that I'll be there in a minute."   
He closed the door without even waiting for the chunin's reply.   
Poor Kotetsu let out a breath he didn't notice holding and had to comfort himself that it was just another unlucky day. 

"You can come out now." The jounin called his student who ran to hide in his room. The kunoichi walked out slowly with red stains on both of her cheeks. Even her lips were still wet, red and slightly swollen due to the heated kiss. The same thing goes for his. He had to control the wild beast inside with everything he got not to pin her down and kiss her again.   
"I've got some business to do." He said bluntly not knowing what to say after kissing her like that. 

"I see. M-Me....Me too. I think I should leave now." She looked into his eyes sheepishly and quickly went to the entrance, wore her boots like a little girl which seemed very cute in Kakashi's eyes.   
"Thanks for the lunch Kakashi. Ja nee. See you later." 

"Mmm..." He was left all alone again. He didn't even get to say goodbye properly as there were many thoughts cramming in his head.   
Shaking his head, the jounin shooed all thoughts away and prepared to leave for his bothersome work.   
*  
*  
*  
Sakura walked fast to her apartment, she couldn't think of anything else but that kiss. It was making her mind go crazy and her body hot. She had no idea if that one was her first kiss or she had ever kissed someone before. But it didn't matter to her, what matter is him, his lips, his touch, his scent which was so intoxicating that her mind went blank and particularly, his hair. How come a man's hair feels so soft and smooth like silk? It is unfair! She couldn't get rid of the feeling of gripping his silver hair in her hands. What worse is she could still smell him over her, could feel his strong large hands touching her, savoring her, gripping her possessively. 

With a shake of her head, she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. What she did is, no, what they did is very inappropriate for former teacher and student. She had no clue about how the past her had what kind of relationship with this man. Did they get along? Was she so ruthless? Had he cared about her so much? She doesn't know but she doesn't want to know either. They didn't really matter and most importantly, the present her is wanting that certain silver haired man so badly. So screw all the facts that they are teacher and student, he is almost twice older than her, she was in love with a guy who's not coming back, people will talk shit about them. What she really cares is the two of them only. She couldn't describe with words how happy she was to get a kiss from him. Now she realized, she had found a home for her heart!

The pink haired kunoichi sped up the pace grinning and smiling widely, not caring about people looking at her like a fool.   
===========================

"I think everything's done here. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can. They are ready for exam." 

Kakashi left the forest of death without waiting for anymore replies. He tried his best not to look grumpy and scared the shit out of his co-workers. He succeeded. But he failed in blocking the thoughts about certain pink haired girl. He was known for hiding his emotions since it is one of the best things he can do. So, he was sure people around him couldn't read him at all. But he was incapable of keeping thoughts about her away. The pink goddess had conquered his thoughts, his mind, his heart and he was willingly giving in. She was the predator and he was the prey. Getting a bite at the forbidden fruit only makes him crave more. 

It wasn't very late but not so early either. The stars were shining brightly and so was the moon. The copy ninja walked slowly feeling the breeze brushing his face. He closed his eyes and rubbed his masked face with his palm. Now, he was really in need of a very cold shower.   
*  
*  
*   
Cold shower didn't help him calm down a bit. He was lying in his bed with his orange book open but he couldn't read the words. His mind still wandered back to the time when she came to him. Thinking about how she ate his omelettes, how she screamed when a spider got on her shoulder and how her lips bite- 

The jounin stopped his thoughts and got up from the bed. Sighing heavily, he left the bedroom and went into the kitchen to drink some water.   
And there, he remembered cookies she brought for him. He took one and bit. It was sweet, like her smile. Normally chocolates are not his thing, he doesn't have sweet tooth. But he found himself liking it, probably because of the one who made them.   
He drank whole glass of water and went back to the bedroom. He sat up against the pillows holding his book and looked out through the window. Everyone in the village seemed asleep and the night was peaceful with complete silence. There he was, unable to sleep and sitting miserably, all because of a girl? Not any girl, his student. It is ridiculous how his mind was going insane because of one kiss? He had kissed women in his life, not many times but he had. Yet, only that pink haired girl can make him reach this state. It wasn't his fault that her lips are so tempting, her jade eyes look so potent, her body smelling like cherry blossoms and her petal colored hair looking so angelic. No one has ever felt like Sakura. No women has ever looked so beautiful in his eyes except Sakura. She may not be the prettiest woman in the world but for him, she is the goddess. 

Now he was feeling the most primal urge, listed as one of the seven deadly sins when used improperly - lust.   
But it wasn't the only thing he was experiencing. It was accompanied by another compelling feeling - love.   
He had already crossed the boundaries, passed the point of no return. So, why not take one more step? She was very consensual with him during the kiss. It means she had to be feeling the same thing like him, right? He might not be the only one who's going through this shit. He needs answer. 

Without being able to resist the temptation anymore, the copy nin made a determination. He grabbed his jounin vest, put on the headband and left the house.   
===========================  
(Warning❗️- lemon 🍋 ahead)

Kakashi jumped over the rooftops of the buildings and landed on a tree branch near Sakura's apartment. He hoped she'd be sleeping but her room's light was still on. He peeked through the bedroom window for a minute but saw no soul. The jounin intruded the room quietly. Then he heard water running sound from the other side of a door. She's in shower, he concluded. He stood leaning against the wall with his hands folded on his chest and waited.   
A few minutes later, the sound stopped and his kunoichi came out in a bath robe. She jumped up a little when she noticed his presence. 

"Oh, God! Kakashi! You shocked me." She pressed her chest and sighed in relief. Her hair was in messy bun and water drops were beautifully resting on her hair strands. 

"Yo Sakura." 

"Did something happen? What can I help you?" 

His eyes ran through her body and he wondered if she was wearing nothing under the white garment.   
"We need to talk." He put his hands into the pockets and walked toward her. 

"O...Okay" He was only a few inches away and the kunoichi got intimidated by their closeness. The rosette was blushing now. 

"Sakura...let me ask you something. Do you...." He paused deciding whether to continue or not. His face remained expressionless.   
"Do you regret what we did?" He asked finally. 

"No." She shook her head slowly avoiding to look at him. Her cheeks only got redder. 

He felt the burden in his heart dropped and disappeared. But he still needs to know more.   
"Do you feel like it was a mistake?" 

Two shining jades met his dark charcoal eyes. She took one of his hands in hers and placed it on the left side of her chest.   
"Kakashi, this is how my heart feels. Every time you're around, it acts strangely that I can't understand myself why. I have no memories but my heart is already having many feelings for you. I don't know when they started but I can say they are real. I have grown enough to know what I'm feeling. You captivated me. Just being around you is enough to make me happy, to make my day complete." She inhaled deeply and dropped his hand from her chest squeezing it lightly.   
"You will never know how happy I was when you let me see your face. And...about that kiss, I know it is wrong. I know I should feel guilty but I don't. I don't feel like it was a mistake at all. In contrast, I feel so right. I felt like I did the most right thing to do."

Kakashi had turned into a stone right on the spot. He couldn't believe his ears. Maybe....he was dreaming or hallucinating? But he could feel her small hands holding his.... It was real.   
He froze and shocked a lot that no word came out of his mouth. 

"But I guess you don't feel the same way about me. That's why you are here, right?" She dropped his hand slowly and looked at her toes, unable to face the coming rejection. She didn't know where these courages came from to say her feelings out loud. The words slipped from her mouth without her realizing it. Now it was too late to take back. 

His hands rose slowly and rested on her shoulders, then pulled her for a warm hug.   
"Sakura, you really have no idea what you did to me, do you?" He said, his voice deep but soft.   
The kunoichi didn't reply, she closed her eyes and snuggled into his warm body, hugging him back. 

"You don't know how much you are effecting me. I hate to admit it. But I-I've been running away from my feelings for so long. Now, I can't do this anymore." 

"Kakashi."   
She looked up to see his face. He smiled at her softly though he wasn't sure if she could see it through the mask.   
He pulled down the black fabric and touched their lips gently. Sakura closed her eyes and gave into his kiss. It was just a soft tender one. 

"Sakura, do you really want an old man like me?" He asked, hands resting on both of her rosy cheeks. 

"You are the only one I need the most. I don't care about the numbers." 

They both grinned and their lips touched again like two different magnets. This time, he kissed her fiercely letting her taste his hunger, letting her know how much he wants her. One of his hand gripped her tiny waist and the other untied the bun. Her pink hair fell around her back and he grasped them forcefully but not enough to hurt her. Sakura's hands were exploring his body like his arms, his chest and abs. Her touches are like fire. They burned his skin but in a very pleasant way. His grip on her hair tightened when she bit his lower lip. He welcomed her tongue with his and caressed each other, savored each other, losing themselves in the heated kiss. His hand resting on her waist moved to untie the bath robe and let it slip on the floor revealing her naked porcelain body. He smiled in the kiss knowing she was wearing absolute nothing.   
His member was already growing out a large bulge through his pants and Sakura couldn't stop rolling her hips against his own to feel more. She moaned seductively when he touched her breasts. Those moans and sighs were only making him more impatient. 

Kakashi broke the kiss and in a swift movement, he pushed her down roughly on the bed and in a blink, he was towering her. 

"Are you sure? I will never hurt you. But I won't be gentle." He panted. 

"Do everything you like to me. I'm at your mercy." She replied in a seductive tone. 

He smirked, his black eyes went darker with lust. He looked at her body like a wolf ogling its food before devouring.  
He kissed her again, first her lips then her cheeks, her chin and her jawline. He bit her earlobe and sucked it, then soothed it back with his tongue. 

"Kakashi, you are wearing too much clothes." She demanded, wanting him to take off his clothes. She can't help but want to feel his skin against her own. It was something she's been craving. 

"Mmm..." he sat up and took off both his vest and jounin shirt, then tossed them somewhere in the room.   
His lips found her neck and peppered soft and loving kisses on it. He exhaled against her skin sending shivers all over her body. Sakura bit back a moan that almost left. Kakashi can't get enough of tasting her flawless skin. It was white, soft, smooth with no scars at all, probably because of her 100 healing power. Even her body's natural scent mixing with arousal smells so enticing that he found himself addicted to it. His sharp teeth bit her neck strong enough to leave a dark spot as his way of marking her as his property.   
Both of his palms skimmed around her body until they rested on her round, small but firm breasts. The size fit his hands wonderfully. He brushed his thumb over her nipples before suddenly pinching her sensitive pink buds. That action caused Sakura's head to tilt back and a whine of both pleasure and pain left her mouth. Kakashi only smiled widely at her reaction. His tongue stuck out swirling around the peak and suckling it while the other played with its twin. He tried to take her whole into his hot mouth and released it with a pop before worshipping the other in the same manner.   
Sakura moaned loudly, being overwhelmed by pleasure. Her senses were consumed by him - , his heat, his hands, his mouth. It made her delirious. All she could think was how much she wanted him. She wanted to give all of her to him granting everything he wanted and wished he'd do all those sinful things to her.   
His free hand traveled down her body, passed her bellybutton and rested on her clit, circling and caressing the sensitive nub. Sakura writhed underneath him, her breath shuddered and the grip on his silver locks more tightened. 

"Mmm...Sakura, you are so responsive." He said placing soft kisses on her cleavage. He only got moans a reply which sounded like music to his ears. 

Kakashi's finger traced her opening lazily and without warning, he slided two fingers into her folds. 

"God Sakura, you're so hot, wet and tight for me." He said imagining his other part was inside her instead of the fingers. 

Sakura was drunk in pleasure and starting to lose control of her body. His skilled fingers going in and out of her slowly and it was driving her insane. Insane with need. Insane with want for him - which is Kakashi's ultimate goal. 

"Ka-Kakashi...please....please more." She pleaded. 

That pleading voice was enough to send Kakashi over the edge. But he was still controlling his own desires. He wanted to take his time to explore her body, to savor every inch of her skin.   
"Patient, Sakura. Better things are coming." He said huskily ignoring how his member throbbed painfully in his pants.   
He smiled mischievously watching how his pink girl begging for him, how her body squirming and wriggling under his hands. Kakashi's fingers picked up the pace and stroked her faster. He leaned in and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Come for me, Sakura." 

Sakura couldn't even hear him. Her walls are already tightening and she screamed out loud when powerful orgasm hit her. The hands fisting the bedsheets loosened and wrapped around her sensei, trying to get herself back together. But she was insatiable, she still wants more. 

"Kakashi...." She spoke softly looking into his eyes with anticipation. 

Kakashi who already knew what she wants grinned, she needed him like he needer her. Yet his dirty side still wants to hear her begging him. "Tell me what you want," he demanded. 

"You... I need you...please." 

This is all he needs to know. He took off his last clothings in seconds and positioned on top of her. His hands tested on her sides and after peppering gentle kisses on her body, he guided his pulsating strained thickness into her opening. He groaned like an animal when his shaft is slowly stretching her walls but Sakura whimpered in pain. He realized why when he felt something inside her. 

"Is it your first time?" he asked with a surprise. 

"Looks like it is." 

Most kunoichis at her age have already lost their virginities. She's probably saving it for Sasuke. He hesitated for a moment. Was he being so selfish? Sakura's hands which were gripping his hair came to cup his face. 

"Kakashi, please. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't with you. I am so delighted that I didn't give my virginity to other men. It was such a blissfulness that you are the one to take my sacred cherry." 

Her words filled his ears with absolute euphoria. Without waiting anymore, he pushed himself into her all the way to the hilt till their pelvises were touching. Her back arched in pain and her nails nipped his back strong enough to leave scars. He wiped away her tears and they shared a long tender kiss to ease the pain, giving her time to adjust his intrusion.   
A few minutes later, she gave the signal and he started to move. He inches himself in and out of her slowly with a lazy pace while relishing in her incredibly tight, convulsing heat of her muscles surrounding him. Gradually, her moans changed from pain to pleasure as he smoothly rode his shaft into her. He growled in the back of his throat before dipping his head low and captured her nipple into his hot searing mouth. She was vulnerable and powerless against the pleasure he brought her. She brought her hands to caress down his back, feeling his muscles twitching and rippling under her touch. He hid his head in the crook of her neck, sucking and bruising the special areas. Her hand gripped the plump flesh of his ass to feel him pummeling himself into her. She bucked up her hips to meet his rhythmically. The room was filled with their moans and flesh slapping sounds.   
There's a heat building up in her belly and her inner muscles were tightening around him. She pulled him closer before tangling her fingers in his hair. He drove into her harder crashing his lips onto hers, swallowing her moans in as he quickened the pace, hitting the right spot again and again. It was not long before he heard her cry out and her second orgasm washed over. At the same time, his balls clenched painfully and he thrusts hard into her with a grunt, allowing his hot seeds to fill her.   
Kakashi watched the beautiful woman under him coming down from her release. Her skin was shining with sweats and her breaths unsteady due to their hot coupling. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled sweetly. He couldn't help but placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Today will be his most special day in his lifetime. He had made the girl into woman. He had made her his own. He won't let anyone lay a finger on his property and protect her at all cost. 

He held her tightly in his arms, feeling her hugging back.   
"You are mine."   
===========================  
*The same night at the Hokage tower* 

"Tsunade-sama?!" 

"What's up Shizune? Why are you in hurry?"

"Our team had found a possible technique to recover Sakura's memories back." 

"Are you serious? So this means the samples we got from Suna work?" Hokage stood up, her losing hope lightened up again. 

"Hai. We can not tell it will succeed for sure but we have to try at least. This is the only way left." 

"You're right. I'll contact Suna to give us more samples tomorrow." 

Her assistance nodded in agreement. The Hokage was finally relieved and sighed out heavily. It's been a month her disciple had lost memories and they didn't get any luck in finding the cure. Now she could only hope their new technique will work for Sakura.

===========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s make some things clear in this chapter. There’s a saying that my wise friend told, “As long as you look at her with love, She is the queen.” That explains why Kakashi was seeing Sakura like an Aphrodite. It was all because of his feelings. Hope you understand what I mean xD


	7. The Moon and The Star

Kakashi had never thought his life which was like a saltless curry would become so delightful with a lovely woman beside him. They shared the same apartment now, mostly at Kakashi's because Ino and Naruto visits Sakura's apartment time to time. Both decided to keep their relationship a secret. They agreed it was the best decision for both of them. They were content just being with each other in their secret little world. In mornings, they'd wake up together and Kakashi prepared breakfast for his girlfriend. They cooked lunch together, ate together and sometimes made a bet to decide who'd wash the dishes. Sakura always got excited when it came to take a bath because Kakashi always insisted on showering together. She couldn't bring herself to refuse every time. They both sat in the bathtub and Kakashi scrubbed her whole body teasing her special places, which had now become his new hobby. On beautiful days, they sneaked out to the forest for a walk with his ninkens and enjoy the heavenly sunsets together. When night falls, their love-making session starts and sometimes continues till dawn.   
Sakura happened to find out more about him and she was surprised when she realized how perverted and dirty Kakashi is but this only made her love him more. Every flaw he has, every scar he has, she loves them all because it's his. She fell in love with him not because he was popular, handsome, looking perfect or knew 1000 jutsus. Her heart chose him for no particular reason. He is a kind person though he doesn't show it much and is wonderful in all possible ways. She can't help but falls for him more and more. It was a nightmare to imagine a world without him together with her. It feels so warm, so right holding him in her arms, playing with his hair, tracing the scar on his left eye, sharing endless kisses. Forget about other people, forget about their ages, forget about the titles, it's just the two of them in the world full of happiness. She couldn't find a reason why she fell in love with another boy while he was beside her all the time. She must have been so blind. Now fate had brought her to love him and she couldn't be more thankful. It blessed her with that wonderful man and she'll make sure to enjoy the rest of her life with him. 

It was over midnight and Sakura lied in bed awake thinking about the man who is sleeping soundly beside her as all his energy was worn out a while ago. Her slender fingers were slowly running on his face. She was deeply in love with him and didn't dare to think her life without him. She couldn't lose him for whatever's sake. But the thing called fate is very tricky, it can be good for some time but it can turn out evil anytime without warning. There was no guarantee for that. Sakura knows she'd never be in love with him if she didn't lose her memories. She wanted something to remember their love, something that'll help their love last forever.   
Speaking of that something, she suddenly remembered what her friend, Ino said a few days ago. On her 19th birthday (before she lost memories), Ino had given her a very rare chakra plant seed which she brought from her flower shop. Ino's father got those seeds from some Takigakure(Village hidden in Waterfalls)'s merchants. They are called "Angel seeds". If you plant one in a pot together with your hair and your lover's hair, flowing your chakra into the seed, a plant will grow in three days, already big with blooming flowers. But its size will remain like other normal indoor plants with about 5 inches height. The flowers' color will vary by the hair colors you put in. If you put blonde hair and black hair, the result will be a mixture of yellow and black. The seeds are mostly used by royalty families and rich people as the love's signature. A belief about "Angel seeds" is that if the owners of hairs are right persons for each other, angels will help those two live together happily for lifetime. Ino told her about the seed and and showed her the place where she kept it. According to her, Sakura was keeping it in purpose of planting the seed with Sasuke's hair. But, she had someone special now.

Sakura got up from the bed and walked to the study table. It's a good thing that they were in her apartment tonight. She opened the drawer and took a tiny wooden box at the corner. She opened it and found the green seed. It was like any normal seed except a little shimmering surface. She brought a spare little pot together with soil from an old plant. Then, she cut her pink strands just enough to put in the pot and did the same to Kakashi's. Finally she put them all in the pot and covered with soil, pouring a little amount of her chakra. She smiled looking the pot and gently caressing it. The beliefs are true or not, this plant will act as a bridge between them. Therefore she will treasure it for her whole life.   
Sakura went to go to bed before her eyes looked through the window. She saw the moon shining brightly and there were many stars twinkling in the sky. But surprisingly, a star was existing inner side of the moon. She stared at them for a moment and an idea popped up in her head. She picked a pen and started to draw something on the bank of the pot. 

===============================

*Next Morning* 

"I thought it was done yesterday." Kakashi walked toward his girlfriend holding a coffee mug.

"Yes, it was. But I got an idea to add something at the front. It'll look better than the plain, I'm sure."  
Sakura replied from knitting a sweater. 

"Mmm...I hope so. Don't make it look weird." He said smiling and sat down beside her. 

"Humpf....picky old man," Sakura pouted adorably, "Don't worry. It's just a tiny one. Not even obvious."   
She snorted and kept doing her work. 

"I love whatever you make even it comes out ugly." He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Sakura pretended to be mad by his teasing but her inner is dancing and shouting with joy. How can this man affect her so much? It's unfair!   
The sweater she's knitting is a grey one, a darker shade than his hair. Autumn had already arrived and she wanted to give him a present for the coming winter. At first, it was just a simple woolen sweater but now she's adding a thing on its top left side using bright yellow threads. 

"Yes!!! It's done," she shouted cheerfully holding the grey sweater. "Kakashi, look...How do you think?" 

"Mmm....As I expected from the great Sakura Haruno, it's perfect." He winked at her showing a thumbs up. 

She grinned and moved closer to him, "here. Look."  
She handed him the sweater. 

"This is so neat. You really are amazing. Oh, what's that?" He asked pointing a yellow mark which is a crescent moon shape with a star inside. It's small but noticeable.   
"The moon and a star?" 

Sakura nodded and smiled widely. "Yes, It is you and me. You are the moon and I'm the star. I knitted on the top left side so it is near your heart." She said pressing a palm on his beating heart.   
"We will live together for the rest of our lives and our love will be forever like the star and the moon exist in the sky."

"Why am I the moon and you are the star?" 

"Well....you are the one who enlightened my world. The one I can always count on and blindly trust without any doubt. So I think you deserve to be the moon and I'm just a little star who needs your love and warmth." 

"Is that so? When did you get this idea? You are melting the old man's heart." 

Sakura giggled and lightly punched him.   
"Promise me you will always wear this in winter days. I want to be the one who keeps you warm on freezing days." 

"I promise. I don't even think I will want to take if off." 

"Humpf.....don't you dare lose it. I won't give you another one." 

"I never lose the stuff which is mine."   
He pulled her to kiss the diamond shaped seal on her forehead softly.   
==========================  
*3 days later, at the Hokage office* 

"Sakura, you are admitted to the hospital tonight. We will start the treatment tomorrow morning. Are you okay with that?" The blonde woman asked Sakura. Her sensei was also in the room as a captain of team 7 since Naruto and Sai were on different missions. 

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will come together with Ino." 

"Good. Kazekage had sent a special psychiatrist from their village. He just arrived today but we will start as soon as possible since everything's ready here."

"Psychiatrist?" Kakashi asked. 

"That's right." The Hokage nodded. "A month ago, we received some information about the jutsu from kirigakure. We found that the missing nins' jutsu works like a very extreme form of retrograde amnesia. The only difference is having no damage in brain cells except little fluctuations while the retrograde amnesia can only happen when the brain cells are severely damaged." 

The pinkette and the jounin stood quietly, intrigued by the blonde woman's words.   
The Hokage continued, "In medical ninjutsu, there's a couple of ways to treat it mechanically. So we tried with what we got but the research team discovered that if we cure her like any other normal retrograde cases, the force caused by the jutsu will respond and as a result, her brain cells will be destroyed very badly. For two weeks, we got no clue how to keep her brain cells unharm in treatment process. Then, Suna gave us some crystals which have just passed trials in the lab. We used the samples in our research and found that there's a high chance of success. The crystals can prevent the brain cells from being damaged by the force. Percentage is 80%"

"What if the treatment didn't work? There's 20% of possible failure." The silver haired man asked. His heart beat fast worrying about his student. If something could happen to her, he won't let this treatment. 

"I don't know. We can't say exactly how severe the damge will be. The worst is she could be in coma forever." 

"Then, Hokage-sama I don't think- 

"I know how you feel Hatake. Don't be so childish. Kazekage is also very willing to help his friend. That's why he sent a psychiatrist who can use the crystals expertly. He will also help in blocking her mind during treatment to make sure there's no disturbance. He is an expert and we also have skillful doctors here. You need to have faith on us. Though we have to take risk, you know very well I can't let anything happen to Sakura." 

Tsunade is right, he thought. The Hokage herself is once the best medic nin. He should trust her. Sakura is still wanting to remember her past though she's pretty used to with her life. He shouldn't be so selfish. He turned to looked at his student who's already looking at him with soft smile silently saying it's fine.   
Kakashi turned back to the Hokage and said,  
"I see Hokage-sama. I believe in you." 

"Good. I promise to save Sakura from any bad situation." The blonde looked at her pink haired apprentice who's starring at her.   
"Sakura, come hospital at 4. There's a room prepared for you." 

"I will, Hokage-sama." 

"Ok. You can leave now." 

They both left the tower together and headed to Sakura's home. On the way, Sakura gripped Kakashi's arm lightly and said, "Kakashi, Don't worry. I'll be fine." 

"I know. Promise me you won't give up yourself. You know I can't lose you." The jounin replied softly. His hands are still in pockets and he is trying his best to calm down and not to over-worried about her. 

"I promise. No matter how hard it is, I will come back to you." Her hand rose to cup his face and her thumb gently caressing his masked cheek. "Kakashi, remember that even if we were born in different worlds, I'd always find you, come to you and fall in love with you again. Because you are my home." 

"Sakura..." His hans came to rest on hers and closed his eyes feeling her warm touch.   
"I'd do the same."   
*  
*  
*  
"Umm....Kakashi... I think...we should stop. Ino will be..... here soon." The pink haired girl said between the kisses. It was 3: 30 and in an half hour she have to arrive hospital. Besides Ino will be here anytime to accompany her to the hospital. But the copy ninja didn't stop attacking her lips, kissing her breathlessly. 

"Mmm....I'm not enough yet." He said capturing her lower lip between his. 

"But...we've been kissing for like hours." She panted biting his lips back. 

"I can do this all day." He replied before his hands on her hair forced her head to tilt for a better angle. 

The two lovebirds kissed and kissed and kissed like there are only two of them in the world until a knock on the door came to interrupt them. They separated hesitantly but Kakashi was still peppering small kisses all over her face. 

"Kakashi, Ino's here. I have to go."  
He let go of her and put the mask back on. 

"I'll be missing you so much." 

"I'll miss you too." She placed one last kiss on his masked lips and came to open the door. 

"What's taking you so long Forehead?" The blonde girl asked with her hands on her waist. 

"I-I just didn't hear you knock." Sakura replied sheepishly. Her lips were swollen and her face flushed with bright pink. But the copy nin remained emotionless like they weren't kissing passionately a while ago. She even envied him for being able to hide his fack with the mask at this moment. 

"I was hitting with all my-   
The Yamanaka girl didn't finish her sentence as her eyes saw the figure behind her friend.   
"Kakashi-sensei?" She suspiciously eyed the two of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm... I came to help my student. The treatment is important. Guess I should talk to her to be careful and walk her hospital." He shrugged with his typical cool posture. 

The blonde narrowed her eyes and studied the two again still with a suspicious look. 

"Is there something wrong with wanting to help my student?" Kakashi asked with an intimidating voice. 

"No. No" The blonde removed her eyes from them and blinked quickly.   
"I thought you always run away from this kind of thing." 

"Oh? Don't think so bad of me. I'm a very good-natured man. Right, Sakura?" He asked the girl beside him who was stiffening. 

"Hmm? Right, of course he is. I-Ino I think it's getting late. We should go now." 

"Okay. Let's go." The Yamanaka turned around, not convinced look is still in her eyes.   
The pinkette let out a sigh quietly and glared at the man beside her. She pinched his arm and followed her friend. The copy nin chuckled at his adorable girlfriend and left the apartment.   
==========================

Everything was set perfectly at the hospital and Sakura seemed comfortable although she's pretty excited for the treatment. Kakashi was excited too but he had more worries than excitement. He made sure Sakura will be safe by being an annoyance to doctors and nurses till Sakura told him to go home. They shared a kiss secretly when nobody's around and he left the hospital. 

Kakashi walked back to his old apartment holding a green covered book. He had decided to declare their relationship after Sakura's treatment completed well. He had already bought a ring to propose her. On the day she's discharged from hospital, he will make a surprise proposal to her, surprising and special one so that she can never forget. They will make a small wedding with their friends and moved to a big house.   
The copy nin got lost in his blissful dreams and smiled looking at his book. He was deciding on how many kids they should have when he felt a familiar chakra approaching him. 

He stopped in his track feeling the chakra signature approach nearer until it stopped right behind him. He clenched and swallowed thickly knowing exactly who it was. Finally, he greeted his long lost team member without turning around. 

"So, you're back, Sasuke." 

TBC...  
==========================


	8. Always Keep Believing

"When are you back in the village?" The jounin finally turned to look his student.   
He didn't change a lot, pretty much the same as before he left. His black eyes were still empty and expressionless, the raven hair covering the half of his face to hide the most powerful exalted eye underneath. 

"This morning." 

"So, you haven't met your team?" 

"I'm meeting you now." 

The copy nin hummed and turned around. They started walking side by side. Even though he felt a bit irritated seeing him suddenly, those feelings disappeared quickly. He was his student after all. The only one he passed his own jutsu on and that 13 years old boy mastered it. Though it still made him feel bad for not able to stop him from leaving the village, it was all left in the past. His students had become the most powerful shinobis of the five great nations and he'll always be proud of them. 

"How you doing?" 

"Good." 

"Why do you return suddenly? Is there any problem in other villages or just to see your friends?" 

"When did you become interested to bombard someone with questions?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to know about my long lost student's sudden appearance." 

"Mmm..." 

"Naruto'll be so happy if he knows you're back. He's on mission but will be back soon."

"I don't come to see him."   
Kakashi glared at his student who was still arrogant and bossy. But he knew, in deep down, Sasuke really cared about his friend. He chose to ignore his haughty replies.   
"You should go see Hokage." 

"I did. And I heard about Sakura." 

"Mmm..."

"Is she fine?" 

"She's been struggling with memory loss for weeks but is doing well. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I see." 

Sasuke disappeared leaving the copy nin alone on the street. Kakashi thought there had to be a reason behind his return. The Uchiha had always dreamed of restoring his clan. He could be thinking to implement his dream with Sakura, but she already belonged to him. Sakura had given her heart to him, right? The jounin stopped overthinking and continued his way home.   
===========================

*The Next Day*   
*1 pm in the Hokage tower* 

"Ugh....I'm so beat up. This treatment literally drained my chakra."  
The blonde woman whined stretching her back and massaging her neck.   
"I really didn't expect you'll arrive on time. You're being so eager, aren't you?" 

"I just don't have anything to do." The silver haired nin replied coldly. 

"Well....like I promise, we win. The treatment was a success although there were some chaos. But there's nothing to worry about now. She'll wake up in a few hours, all fine and good." 

"This means she can remember her past now?"

"Of course." The Hokage smiled, satisfied with her hard work. 

"This is a good news. Well then, I'm leav- 

"Wait."   
The copy nin was about to leave but the Hokage's authoritative tone stopped him. 

"I don't call you here just to inform about your student." She starred at him with her honey colored eyes, waiting some response from the man in front of her. But the copy nin stood still with a confused look on his face. 

"I think you know why I stop giving you missions in these days." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm going to retire, Hatake. You're the next Hokage." 

"What?" Kakashi was surprised, not sure if he heard right. He knew she was going to retire soon but he just didn't think he will be the next one. 

"Didn't I say clearly? You will be the next Hokage of Konoha." 

"Hokage-sama, I don't think I'm the right person for this position." 

"I'm not asking your thoughts. There's no one more suitable than you. Naruto is still young and immature to carry out the Hokage's duties. He needs more training. Until then, you take over my place and serve the village." 

"But.." 

"The elders are on the same side with me. The heads of shinobi clans also voted for you. So it is official now, congratulations." The Hokage smirked. She seemed so pleased to transfer her burdens on his shoulders. 

Kakashi didn't know what to say. Being a Hokage was never his dream. He just didn't feel like it was right place for him. He hates how the hokages stuck in office among the mountains of papers and how they were treated in public. The life he wants is doing high rank missions and spending free time with his books or with Sakura. He just wants to live in a simple blissful life, not stressed one.   
But how can he refuse when the village needs him? He became a ninja to protect the village, to serve the village. Plus, it will only be some period of time before Naruto is ready. 

"Well, I can't say no even if I want to, can I?"   
He agreed, letting the Hokage and others to do whatever they want. But definitely, he is not happy! 

"Of course. Go home now. There's a meeting with the elders in an hour. Don't be late."  
The ninja left the room in discouragement. He's gonna be late for sure.   
*  
*  
*  
After a few frustrating hours what Kakashi felt like eternity, he was allowed to get his ass out of the Hokage Tower. The elders were such bothersome old wretches. He couldn't understand how Tsunade put up with them for years. Now unfortunate him was chosen to inherit her miseries.   
The copy nin decided to go see his pink haired girlfriend hoping she could be awake. Only her smile was able to take away all the distress and ease his heart with warmth. He headed to the hospital joyfully with a smile under the mask, impatient to see her gorgeous face.   
When he arrived, hospital was less crowded than other days. He walked through the reception without saying a word and went straight to her room. The jounin excitedly opened the door and there she was, awake and fresh, chatting happily with the Uchiha. His smile faded instantly and he froze at the spot, watching the unexpected scene.   
The giggling pink haired kunoichi turned her head slowly and when her eyes met his, she called out cheerfully. 

"Hey, kaka-sensei" 

"Sensei?" He thought. He felt his heart dropped and was surprised again, standing like a statue and didn't move an inch. 

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing there? Come here." Sakura seemed confused by his dumbfounded reaction. She tilted her heart and stared at him curiously.   
He recovered himself trying to calm his nerves. He closed the door behind and walked to her before his eyes met the raven haired man's who seemed no interest in him. 

"Sensei, you are looking me like I just came back from death. That's creepy. Jeez...." She pouted. Kakashi couldn't find his voice, he was still trying to understand why she's changed back to the girl before the amnesia and not remember about him? About them? 

"Is my awakening that surprising to you? You must be expecting me to sleep forever. Hummpf...what a meanie." 

"Sakura..." He spoke softly, "What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Umm...Naruto, Sai and me went on a mission together and it turned out a trick. We were captured in a dungeon and there was a fight between us and those bastards. I ran into Naruto to save him from that whatever jutsu. That's all. I think I should be thanked properly for saving that block-head." 

"Don't you remember a thing while under that jutsu?" He felt his heart clenching at her words and there was also slight ache of pain? He wasn't sure anymore. Things are turning beyond his reach. 

"I was unconscious all the time and just woke up right now, wasn't I?" She asked. Her face was clueless. 

"No. Apparently, that jutsu removed all your memories and you were in serious state of amnesia. Like completely empty brain, no single piece of memory." Sasuke answered her. 

"Huhhh....? Really?" Sakura looked at Kakashi with a questioning look.   
He nodded swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. 

"Ugh....this sounds so problematic. I must have been such a pain in the butt. It is really awkward. Don't you think Sasuke-kun?" 

"I don't know. I didn't meet you in that state. Ask Kakashi." 

"Ne, Ne, Sensei....How did I- 

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" 

A loud voice outside the room didn't let Sakura finish her question. She frowned and snorted, cursing the one whose voice came earlier than him. 

The door busted open and Konoha's energetic superhero ran in with a radiant smile on his face, followed by the tired looking Hokage.   
The raven haired man wrinkled his nose in annoyance and turned his face from the entrance, obviously ignoring the blonde. 

"Sasuke-teme...." Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, grinning from ear to ear. 

Sasuke who was surprised by his sudden action made displeased sounds and tried to escape from the arms cage.   
"Get off Dobe, you are suffocating me." The blonde released his friend, not bothering to care deadly glares of the pink haired kunoichi.   
"When did you become a hugger?" Sasuke said smoothing his clothes back. 

"I'm just so excited to see you back in the village 'ttebayo. How many years are you gone? Three years?" 

"It's only two years, idiot." 

"Man...you look really old. You must have had a hard life out there, right?" 

"Stop it Dobe. You're the one who looks older than me." 

"Teme...you are- 

"Naruto!!!!!"   
A strong punch hit the blonde and he flew away to the back of the room.   
"If you come to see me, behave yourself. Don't bother Sasuke-kun who just got back from the long trip." 

"Ah!!!!Sakura-chan, the first thing you do after you recovered is hitting me? That's so mean 'ttebayo." He whimpered pressing his bruised cheek.

Sakura retorted and the room was filled with their shouts and hitting noises. Kakashi watched his students quarreling like back in the days when they were genins. This sure made him nostalgic but still, a heavy feeling settling in his heart doesn't go away. He felt like he was forgotten and the times they spent together were nothing but just a dream. 

"Will you all stop or shall I tie all your limbs and throw you in prison?" The infuriated Hokage's voice silenced all the noises in the room that not even breathing sounds weren't heard. 

"W-We are just missing each other so much...Right, Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"   
A hum was all the Uchiha's response and Sakura nodded nervously. 

"R-Right Shishou."   
The blonde woman sighed loudly and stood beside the bed to check her disciple. 

"You seem very good, Sakura. Is there any pain or inconvenience in your head?" 

"No, Shishou. I'm all fine. I've checked my body since I'm awake." 

"That's really good to hear. I'm so relieved."

"Tsunade-sama, she doesn't seem remember about the events during the amnesiac state."   
The silver haired ninja said, hoping to hear if there's any chance to remember them back. 

"Is that true, Sakura?" 

"Yes. I thought I was unconscious all the time since that night on mission but Kakashi-sensei said it wasn't like that." 

"Well....I see," the woman touched her chin and tried to reflect on something about yesterday. "During the treatment, we had to block your mind to prevent unnecessary brain waves disturb the process. This action pushed down the new memories to the back of your mind and locked them or maybe dissolved completely." 

"So I will never remember those again? Ugh...what a wreck. I want to know how I looked like during amnesia." 

"You looked good as you always are, Sakura-chan. Don't worry, your face doesn't change a thing." Naruto spoke. 

"I'm not talking about looks, baka. I mean there was any change in my character or behavior."

"I can't tell exactly about those memories. Maybe you can remember or maybe not. But it doesn't really matter, nothing special happened, so forget about it." 

Kakashi stiffened at the word "nothing special". The Hokage didn't know how many special things happened between them. Those memories are special and priceless for both of them. They matter, they're important, as important as his life. 

"Since all your conditions are great, you can go home tomorrow." 

"Hai Shishou." 

"Oh, be prepared to work back in the hospital, too." The Hokage smirked and left the room making the kunoichi's smile disappeared completely. 

"Shishou's so cruel. She's probably thinking now how much workloads to give me. My ass." 

"Sakura, I'm glad that you're fine. Now I have to go as I forgot something to do." Kakashi said a lie to get out of the room as soon as possible. He couldn't stand anymore, he needs to leave. Everything around him was making him dizzy and he found himself hard to breathe. He walked to the door quickly and turned the knob. 

"Sensei, are you leaving?" Sakura asked. 

"See you later." H showed her his typical fake smile with creasing eyes and left. 

Sakura kept looking at the doorway which her sensei had already disappeared from her sight. For some reason, she wanted him to stay longer and a very low voice inside her head was telling her to beg him to stay. She couldn't understand why. 

"Jeez, that lazy old man left the door open again." Naruto muttered and went to close the door.   
*  
*  
*  
Kakashi jumped onto the rooftops and ran without any specific destination in his mind. He refused to think about what he just encountered, didn't let anything come to his mind. All he knew was something was smothering him and the tightness in his chest was hurting his heart, crushing it slowly. So he ran, he ran away from his own feelings, leaving everything behind. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop the thoughts that kept coming into his head. Couldn't she remember anything about them at all? That means, she was in love with Sasuke again? Didn't she belong to him anymore? Was he left alone again? Shaking his head vigorously, he shoved all these questions away.   
He kept running till he realized he was already outside of the village and huge trees were surrounding him. He walked to sit under the big cherry tree where he and Sakura usually came to spend time together. It was their little sweet rendezvous. Both loved this tree and wasted time cuddling each other till the horizon turns black. His legs had led him to this place without him noticing. He sat down leaning against the tree and closed his eyes, recalling a sweet memory with her under the same tree. 

"Say, Kakashi." She said, resting her head on his shoulder and her hands in his. Pakkun was sleeping in her lap and the rest of the pack were also sleeping peacefully near them.   
"Why do you love me?" 

"What a silly question." 

"It is not silly. Just answer me." She pouted, trying to look mad. 

"I don't know." He said, sighing. But Sakura didn't seem satisfied with his answer. He added, "I can't find a particular reason for falling in love with you. But I can tell a million reasons why I shouldn't love you."

"Ugh...what kind of answer is that? You mean you don't want to love me?" She lifted her head to look at him and hit him with her fist on his chest. 

"I didn't say that. But it's an undeniable fact that I shouldn't love you. From every point of views, a teacher having relationship with a student is wrong." 

"But it isn't wrong in my point of view tho." 

He chuckled and pulled her into him as she wrapped an arm around his waist.   
"Because you are such a naughty girl who fell in love with your old sensei."   
She giggled and pulled him closer to her. 

"I have watched you grown up Sakura. I saw how you changed from a weak fragile girl to a fearsome strong woman. You amazed me in many ways. You risked your life to save your friends, to save the world. You were always there for us even the whole team abandoned you, including me. You've changed to an utterly new person that I couldn't recognize. I don't know when these feelings started but when I know, I'm already deeply in love with you." 

"Nice to hear that I was an important person to you." 

"You always are." He kissed her rose-colored hair inhaling the strawberry scent of her shampoo. 

"Ne, Kakashi, Do you know why I love you?"  
She asked snuggling more into his embrace to enjoy his masculine body against her lithe one. 

"No. You tell me." 

"When I woke up at the hospital, I know no one, I know nothing about me. Everything was completely new to me. I tried so hard to cope with the situation. But it was like living in the dark, feeling so different from other people and difficult to fit in with my friends. I was so lost. Then, you found me. Your hands are so warm. Your presence is so comfy, making me feel safe. You gave me your love and affection, beautiful memories and a dream of our future. You feel like home more than any house can ever does. I cannot love another man again in my life." 

Kakashi's eyes flickered open as he ended his thoughts. He stood up and turned to face the cherry tree which kinda reminds him of her. His sensible side came back as he calmed his mind. That's right! He could feel how much Sakura love him. She was not acting, she and her feelings were being genuine all this time. He shouldn't be feeling down just because of some bullshit memory loss. He must stay strong for her sake, to hold her in his arms again. Also Sakura would want him to do so. Those lost memories are important but that reason isn't strong enough to erase their bonds, their love. 

"I have faith in our love." He whispered softly grasping the falling blossoms of the tree. 

===========================

*somewhere in the forest outside of Kirigakure*   
*Over midnight*

"So funny. Those dumbasses really thought they could lock us between the iron bars forever. Donkeys."   
The woman with long dark green hair laughed loudly, a blood staining katana was held in her   
hands.

"Gina-sama I think we should go further. We are still within their reach. More anbus could come after us." The middle-aged man with a large scar on his right forehead spoke. 

"Don't be a coward Kosuke. I can kill them all easily now. If only that trouble-making blonde didn't break my ribs, we wouldn't be caught in the first place." 

"I know. Now where should we go Gina-sama?"

She gritted her teeth and pulled out the sword from its sheath.   
"To the ones who destroyed our business and killed my friends. They will pay." 

"Eh...I don't think it's a good idea." The man said nervously. He had already seen how strong they are. Going to them was the last thing he wants to do. 

"Don't look so nervous," she smirked, tapping her partner's shoulder. "We are not going to fight with the Kyuubi container or the artist nin. If I recall correctly, the pink haired girl was caught in our jutsu. Right?" 

"Uh-hum....what will you do Gina-sama?" 

The woman smiled mischievously, her purple orbs glowing in darkness.   
"We will do what we do." 

TBC...  
===========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can hear Naruto screaming “Sasuke” in this chapter. 😂


	9. A Promise for Forever

Sakura was sleeping soundly when her senses woke her up telling someone was inside the room watching her. That person didn't have much chakra or masked it professionally since she couldn't feel or notice the approach. She kept pretending to be asleep calming all her nerves to convince the intruder that she was indeed sleeping and waited for the move. But that person only seemed to come just to watch her, standing beside her bed and didn't do a thing. Minutes passed and the attack she was expecting never came. She doubted, maybe it wasn't an enemy, then who is it? She was still in hospital, so it could be that person came into wrong room. Then, why didn't he leave immediately? Maybe one of her friends? But she's pretty sure none of her friends would be interested to come see her at this time of night. She was debating whether to keep sleeping or open her eyes and find out who it was when the person quit standing still. The sound of footsteps walking toward the window made Sakura's mind confused and curious. As she couldn't refrain herself anymore from wanting to find out who the hell it was, she opened her eyes and sat up quickly only to see no one in the room. She was all alone and there wasn't even a shadow that look like human, only of the white curtains dancing with the wind. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the window to see any trace of that person who was in her room like seconds ago.  
At first, she saw nothing but then, her eyes caught a figure running on the roofs with the head of silver. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" 

===========================

The pink haired kunoichi finally returned to her apartment the next day. It didn't change anything in her opinion, it was like the way it had always been. But she was shocked when she stepped into her bedroom. It was so clean, shiny and everything was organized very well. There was no jumbling things and even her clothes were all washed, ironed and neatly folded in the wardrobe. She wouldn't believe it was her room unless she wasn't in her own apartment. She even said the canceling word "Kai" thinking she could be in some kind of prank genjutsu but no, it was real.   
She walked around the room in awe, her room had always been messy and never look good enough to stay. But she was a lazy ass and carefree about her room that messy or not was never important to her. She didn't even bother thinking about cleaning it since most of her day was spent in the hospital. Maybe she picked up a new good habit when she lost the memories, then it wasn't a very bad thing. She grinned to herself, feeling so satisfied. Suddenly, she caught a flash of pink from the corner of her eye and saw the unusual bed. It was different from the last time she slept as there were new red bed sheets and most obviously, a pink hearts-printed double blanket. She walked to the bed and held the blanket in disbelief.

"Ahh... really? I couldn't believe it." She said sighing and shaking her head slowly. Even her tastes changed means she had changed to a completely new person? That's so weird.   
She put down the blanket back on the bed and decided to take a hot shower. Stripping all her clothes, she went in the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with warm water before standing in front of the mirror to check herself out. There, to her horror, so many bruises-like purple marks were staining her soft skin, from neck region down to the boobs. 

"What the....." Her jaw almost dropped to the floor and she touched the marks lightly.   
"Holy mother of God....Are they hickeys? What the hell happened to me?"   
This was the greatest shock she got in her life. She hadn't even received the first kiss yet for fuck's sake. She never had a boyfriend or very close man except Nauto. But Naruto is stupid and needless to say, he's dating Hinata. He would never do this to her. And every man in Konoha knows her strength and how fearsome her wrath is. So they avoid her like a wild beast. Now, all those bruises and marks were proving her that she had slept with someone. That means........   
Her eyes wide opened she covered a hand on her mouth to stop a yelp. Shakily, her hand dropped and a green light glowed. She checked her body and instantly found out the thing she was hoping not to be true. But it was. She was no virgin anymore. She checked more specifically to see if she was abused without her agreement. But there was no sign of rape, pretty much like she had a consensual intercourse. She was terrified out of her wits. She had sex, with who? She's sure, even without her memories, she wouldn't be too stupid or slutty enough to sleep with any stranger. Then who? She scanned once more and found out another horrible thing. Not only she had lost her front cavern's virginity, her back door's was gone too. She cursed herself loudly, whoever she dated must be a kinky asshead. Did she really agree to do this dirty thing? Maybe , she also had perv mind inside her somewhere. Her eyes ran around the room unconsciously and she noticed a pair of toothbrushes. She bit her lips starring at them, this whoever must be more than one night stand.   
Frustratedly, she let out a loud heavy sigh, not wanting to think anymore. It was making her dizzy. She went into the filled hot tub and pushed all her thoughts away. 

========================  
*Two days later*

"Yay....team 7 is finally back! Not only Sasuke, Sai and Yamato-taichou is also here. This is such a special day dattebayo." Naruto said gleefully. All of team 7 members were having dinner at Ichiraku, of course Naruto is the one who picked the place but others didn't really mind. 

"That's right, mina. How many years haven't we met like this with all members of team 7? I'm so happy." Sakura agreed as gleefully as the blonde. 

"We were all busy taking nonstop missions. I also forgot to give time to our team. Gomen-nae..." The man with chestnut hair in Anbu uniform said shyly. 

"You're not the only one Yamato-taichou. We were all working hard for our village. There's nothing to be sorry about." The kunoichi said. 

"Sakura-chan's right, dattebayo! I was working my ass off to be Hokage, taking long term missions and had to went through harsh trainings too. But Grandma still chose Kakashi-sensei for the sixth Hokage. This is unfair 'ttebayo." He huffed. 

"You will get my place in a couple of years Naruto. Don't worry I don't plan to stay long as Hokage." The silver haired jounin finally said without looking up from his book. He's been sitting quietly since he arrived. 

"Nani?! Kakashi-sensei is the sixth Hokage? Are you serious?" Sakura yelped. 

"Nobody told you in hospital Ugly? Everyone in the village knows about it." The black haired artist said faking a smile. 

"No! Sensei is going to be the Hokage. It's awesome!" She grinned, genuinely happy for her mentor. 

"Speaking of that, Congratulations senpai. I've heard about it but never got a chance to see you." 

The copy nin only hummed in response. He didn't even care much about the conversation, only interested in his over-and-over again read book. As it is how he's always been like, nobody really pay attention either. 

"You were still in hospital at that time. By the way, it's good to see you like normal again Ugly. When I met you the last time, you were in such hopeless state."

Sakura was about to retort the artist for calling her Ugly, he was making her want to punch his weird fake-smiling face, but the copy nin spoke, turning all her intentions and anger into mist. 

"I'm glad too. It was like a miracle. Hope you never get yourself into that situation again, Sakura. You should be more careful." 

The emeralds met the charcoals and Sakura's face got flushed without noticing herself. Was his gaze always so intense? Due to the mask, she couldn't say exactly if he was smiling or not but his look alone gave her shivers all over her body. She didn't remember if she had ever felt like this because of him but her body was telling her now that it was something she used to, only because of the silver haired nin. 

"H-Hai" She hid her face as she felt it burning, afraid that others would see her blush. She was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi sat between Sai and Yamato. There was 2 people separating them, yet her heart felt intimidated by him. Why is she feeling like this? What is the reason?   
She dared to look at him again and her face turned into tomato as he was already watching her with the same intense gaze. The pink haired kunoichi took her eyes away from him immediately and swallowed thickly, prepared to eat the almost cold ramen in front of her. She couldn't hear her friends's voices anymore, loud screams of Naruto, mocking tones of Sasuke, the wood style user's laughs, she couldn't hear anything. Her thoughts were occupied by a certain silver haired man. What was he doing in her room back in the hospital? He came just to check her if she was ok? It is the only possible answer she could think of. Even when Sasuke was beside her, she was being overwhelmed by another man, someone no other than her sensei. 

She chewed her lips and muttered under her breath, "What is happening to me?" 

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? You ok?" The blonde asked shaking her. 

"Um? Ah... yeah...why?" 

"You were spacing out a while ago. Aren't you feeling well?" 

"Yes! Yes, I just remembered something to do. I'm fine, really."   
The blonde bought her words and back to eat his ramen. The kunoichi sighed silently which didn't go unnoticed by the man who's occupying her thoughts. 

After the dinner, the team said goodbyes and went back to their places. It was not long before Sakura felt someone walking beside her, but not so closely. She lifted her head to see who it was and then, her heart skipped a beat. 

"Eh..Kakashi-sensei? You're not going home?" 

"I'm seeing Gai." He replied looking at her again.

"Ahh...." She said and looked away. Of course, he's just coming with her to see his friend as the said Konoha's green beast lived only two buildings away from her.   
They walked in silence but Sakura's heart was not silent, it was strangely pounding fast like a drum festival. She could only hoped he wouldn't know or sense her being odd. 

"Sakura?" 

"Eh?" 

"Won't you go inside? You've reached your house." 

"Ow....." she hit her forehead in exasperation, "yeah, I-I've been distracted a lot lately." She laughed in embarrassment.   
"Then, see you-

"Sakura..." He called, making her stop on her way to stairs and turn to look him. 

"H-Hai?" 

"It's ok, you don't have to push yourself too much to remember things. Trying to recollect the forgotten memories won't be easy. Just relax and stay comfortable. I can wait."   
He said smiling with his eyes closed and walked away, "Ja nee" leaving the kunoichi in confusion. 

"Wait? Wait what?" 

Sakura just shook her head slowly and went inside.   
*******  
"How do we do Gina-sama? She had already remembered her past." The man with black cloaked asked his partner who was wearing the same thing as his. 

"Hmph... I expected nothing less from Tsunade. That woman really did it. But not a problem for us."   
They were hiding in the dark alley near Sakura's apartment, covering themselves with shadows of buildings. 

"We will need scrolls to perform the jutsu again." 

"I have some hidden in my secret place. We will kidnap her to that place and use the jutsu again." 

"I understand Gina-sama." The man nodded. 

"Imagine Kosuke, the best medic nin, beautiful and strong, one of the legendary heroes of the war. She will make us billionaires. HaHaHaHa" The green haired woman laughed, her evilish eyes were looking at Sakura's house.   
"And her friends will know how it feels to lose a best friend. They will see her in a situation worse than death."   
*******

Sakura turned the light on as she entered the room. The house was cold and dark, a patent evidence of solitude. But this was the place she had lived for years, alone. Although there were times she felt lonely and empty, she could deal with it, not a huge problem at all. But now, something is not right. Something was bothering her and she couldn't point out what it is. Her home didn't feel like home, lacking something, maybe someone? The boyfriend she had wasn't a random guy from a bar? Is it him who's making her feel like shit? Was he that important? How about Sasuke-kun? She's sure she still loves him but it's very likely that not in the way she used to. Since he left, she realized her feelings for him were no longer more than friends. She didn't tell anyone about it, not even Ino. She had been so sick of love that decided to stay single. But now.........  
She took a long bath and went to the kitchen to pour some mocha into her system. Then again, she found a couple mugs in her cupboard with a text of "King" and "Queen" on each. As long as she remembered, she had never bought them, never even imagined to buy them. 

"I'm fucked up..." she muttered pulling out her usual coffee cup.

Her career at the hospital was back in routine and she needed to work extra time at home. Tsunade had given her tons of reports to check and sign. Yet, how much she was busy or kept herself busy, she couldn't kick out thoughts about Kakashi from her head and other strange feelings. For unknown reason, Kakashi kept messing with her mind and her heart was feeling something she had never felt before. It was like she's forgetting something really important to her, something she had to cherish, she had to protect, she had to be holding tightly. But have no idea what it is. She only knew that her mind was going crazy with each second passed.   
She stopped signing and put the pen down, rubbing her face with both palms and running a hand through the pink strands. 

"I'm fucked up...... I'm fucked up." 

She walked to the window to breathe some air in. Her body was longing for a rest, from both work and thoughts. A breeze kissed her face and she inhaled deeply, exhaling back slowly. That action calmed her mind and she spent some time looking through the window. She noticed the sky and couldn't help but admired the glamour of the night sky. The scene was able to make anyone who was watching it feel peaceful. Sakura smiled looking at the moon and her heart felt slightly warm. But she ignored all those unusual feelings pushing all her thoughts away and went to bed. That night, she dreamed about the moon and the star. 

=========================  
The copy ninja frequently appeared in front of her eyes lately. He usually showed up around the lunch break and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him. Well, she had no reason to refuse although she's the one who usually paid for their food. But Kakashi did pay when he took her to a restaurant, acting like a gentleman. Sakura didn't know why he was doing this but she kept questions to herself, afraid that he might think she didn't like him being around her and stay away from her. She asked him what he wants as she wanted to give him a gift for getting chosen as the next Hokage. He insisted on buying him a new copy version of Icha Icha: make out tactics and she had no choice but used the henge of a man to go to the adult bookstore. She couldn't let people say the head medic of Konoha read porn behind her back just because of her pervy sensei. He often waited her to go home near the entrance of the hospital saying he was just passing by and companied her home. She never complained because she found his presence extremely comfy! She never like people other than her friends sticking around her, it annoyed her. But with him, she didn't even know what bother means, plus all the feelings of emptiness, loneliness and missing something, they all go away. She even looked like a shy school girl in front of her crush as he was making her heart flutter all the time they met. 

Today, Kakashi walked her home like other days. They talked about their days and other stuffs. She didn't even notice when she arrived her home. He said her goodbyes and left. She smiled watching his back and waved at him when he turned to look at her. He waved a hand back and disappeared. She went inside and climbed up the stairs, was amazed when someone was waiting for her at the door. 

"Sasuke-kun?" 

"Sakura, Can we talk?" 

=========================  
*Next Day* 

"Cheers..." The blonde guy shouted as many beer glasses were raised.   
All konoha 11 generations were at the rusty kunai bar, enjoying their night time meeting. 

"Alright, everyone's here right?" 

"No, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei and others haven't come yet." The pink haired girl said.

"Ugh....they're always late." 

"Cool Naruto, we have all night." 

"Kiba, Hinata said you had a girlfriend. Is that true?" 

"Mmm....I'm dating someone." The Inuzuka guy said smiling. 

"Who? Who? Tell us! From Konoha?" Ino asked excitedly. 

"No, not from this village. Tsk, you all mind your own business." 

"What's the point of keeping it secret? We will find out later." 

"Whatever." He murmured and drank his beer. 

Girls were talking and giggling, boys were having drinking contests and arguing over nonsense things while Shikamaru and Choji only interested in their business. 

"There they are..." The artist interrupted. 

Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Yamato and Iruka came in and walked to their table. They sat in vacant seats and the copy nin was in the place facing Sakura. She showed a welcome smile and he did the same.

"So, everyone's here. Ahem hem...I have something to announce." Naruto stood up and drew everyone's attention.   
"Me and Hinata are getting married in six months." 

"Wow....Congratulations..."

"Really?"

"Well...that's not something unexpected."

"I'm happy for you guys. But don't you think it's too early to tell us?" The senbon-sucking jounin asked. 

"Yes, yes. I wanna tell in front of everyone. Sasuke is leaving again. So this is also a farewell party for him." The blonde pointed his chin to the Uchiha. 

"Oh?" 

"I have also another good news. Though this makes me kinda feel bad, I'm really happy 'ttebayo. Sasuke is not leaving alone this time. Sakura-chan will be with him. Let's congratulate this couple guys?"  
He raised his glass again and drank all the alcohol inside. 

"Sakura, is that true? Why don't you tell me earlier?" The Yamanaka asked, pouting. 

The pinkette laughed shyly, scratching her neck.  
"Well..., I wasn't expecting it too but it happened like that. Sasuke-kun asked me to go with him." 

"Forehead, your dream finally came true now. I'm so happy for you." She said and hugged her friend.   
"Don't forget us okay?"

"How the hell I can ever forget you guys? I will be back a few years later." 

She turned to look at the copy nin and their eyes met, she smile and waited for him something to say. But he kept quiet and didn't even return a smile. He stared at her for a moment and finally said with a fake smile,  
"Omedetou, Sakura. That's great for you."

"Arigatou sensei. Please take care of yourself while I'm gone okay?"

"I always do."   
He gave her another fake smile and looked away, sipping the sake. 

Sakura didn't say a thing anymore as there was a heavy feeling inside her heart, a feeling she couldn't name. 

==========================

After the party night, there was only two days left for Sakura and Sasuke to leave. The next day, the kunoichi waited for her sensei to show up for their usual lunch time. But he never did. He also didn't wait for her at the hospital to company her home. In fact, she didn't see him anymore. She had a feeling that he was avoiding her and this made her heart ache. Losing someone who always cared about her was very painful. She couldn't focus in work, she was distracted, made uncommon mistakes and even at night, she couldn't fall asleep. Her heart throbbed with pain all the time. Was it because she was leaving her village? Or because of him? She didn't know why she accepted Sasuke's request in the first place. He suddenly appeared at her door and asked her to come with him. She couldn't bring herself to refuse. A few years ago, it was something she wished and if he wanted her help, she'd always be ready. So she accepted, to travel with him, to be his medic. She was so confused and thought it was better than waiting for her faceless boyfriend who never showed up after her memories recovered. In deep inside of her head, a voice was saying that boyfriend could be Kakashi...?   
Tomorrow's morning, she will be leaving with Sasuke. She sat alone in the bed, recalling the times she spent with Kakashi. She didn't see even his shadow in these two days. She thought about going his house but if he was avoiding her in purpose, she'll only annoy him. She didn't want that.   
Sighing, Sakura got up from the bed and started pack her things. It was almost midnight and they were leaving at dawn, so she didn't have much time left to sleep.   
After packing clothes, foodpills and other necessary items, she went to her table to carry some of her books with her.   
Her hand crushed with something hard and it fell to the floor. At first, she thought about leaving it like that but then, she decided to pick it up, wanting to arrange things properly before she left. She picked the thing and her eyes widened when she saw it. It was a flower pot! A small indoor plant, to be exact. She didn't notice it other days cause it was at the back corner and covered with papers and sheets. She studied the pot curiously. The plant was small but there were many flowers blooming beautifully and their color was silver and pink! The outer silver was surrounding the inner pink. She had never seen a flower with such color but it was amazingly beautiful. Her eyes saw something black at the bank of the pot. It was a drawing of the moon and the star.

"You are the moon and I'm a little star who needs your love and warmth"

"I can't find a particular reason for falling in love with you but I can tell a million reasons why I shouldn't love you."

"No matter how hard it is, I will always come back to you." 

She gasped and covered a hand on her mouth. 

"Damn it, Kakashi." 

She put the plant back on the table and jumped out of the window in a flash, there was someone she had to meet immediately.  
*  
*  
*  
Sakura ran and ran above the rooftops, so eager to see her forgotten lover. But she had remembered now, so she had to see him, tell him everything. Her mind was only caring about Kakashi and she let her guards down. This was the time unexpected thing happened. She felt a force knocked her down and she fell into the alley. As the speed was high and the attack was sudden, she got hurt seriously. Before she could think anything, an invisible string had tied all her arms and legs. She didn't see the enemy but she could tell it was wind element user. 

"Well Well...didn't think it'd be so easy to capture the great ninja like you."   
Two cloaked figures appeared in the darkness.

"Who are you?" She asked, gritting her teeth and struggling to free. 

"Oh...your old friends." The woman showed her face letting Sakura know who they are. 

"You....bastards. Why don't you die yet?" She spitted. 

"Die? Hahahaha...Sorry to disappoint you sweetie. It's very far away from us. Far...Far...away..." 

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh...it's clear. You, of course. You and your friends killed my homies and destroyed my business. Do you really think I'm happy with that? Or do nothing but crying at the corner like a loser? No, dear. I want revenge."

"Screw your revenge and your disgusting pathetic ass-life bums. You all got what you deserve."

"You have such a filthy mouth, bitch. You'll regret that." The woman clenched her fists tightly. 

"Do you think you can hold me with this?" Sakura asked with a smirk and started to untie the chakra rope. 

"Kosuke, now!" The woman shouted. 

"Hai"   
The man summoned some chakra into his palm and switly, he pressed it on the kunoichi's chest. She fell to the ground again and blacked out. 

"Carry her. We have to go our hideout to erase her memories again. Hurry." 

"Let her go." 

The two froze and looked to where the voice came. It was a ninja with silver hair and mask.

"G-Gina-sama...I-I think it's the famous copy ninja." 

"Don't be a coward, fool." She scolded her partner and turned to face the masked nin.   
"What if we don't? We are not some stray dogs you can easily defeat. Don't underestimate us."

"I said...let her go." He replied with a deep voice, starring at them intensely.   
"If you want to kidnap someone so badly,

Take me." 

TBC...  
===========================


	10. Welcome Home

"Take me." 

The woman and her partner looked at each other with not-quite-understand faces. Then they peered him with narrow eyes.   
"Why should we? We have accom-

"Gina-sama..." The man stopped her and went closer to whisper in her ear, "There's no way we could win against him. Choosing to fight is foolish. The pink girl is worth millions but so is he. Substituting him will make no loss for us. Why don't we grab the chance he's giving away?" 

"You are telling me to believe him? What if it's just his ploy to save her."

"We should try, at least." 

"You want to take risk? You? Kosuke, is that really you?" 

"We don't have a choice in that situation, Gina-sama. Either we do as he says or he will kill us." 

The green-haired woman silenced as her partner was right. She looked at the man who's watching them with lazy but dreadful eyes. Then she finally spoke,  
"What can you do to prove that you're not deceiving us?" 

"You can do what you like to make sure I can't get away or harm you." 

"Gina-sama that sounds really fine. You know, he is their mentor. Having him lost will hurt them in any way. Your revenge is still a success." 

The woman listened his words with a frown, then she looked at the copy nin and pulled back her lips to reveal sharp demonic teeth.

"Deal."

===========================  
***Two days ago***

Kakashi almost dropped his glass as Naruto's announcement was clearly heard. He prayed what he said to be a joke. But this time, Naruto wasn't joking or said mistakenly, he was being truthful. Sakura is leaving with Sasuke? He felt like he just got chidori'd right to the heart, he was shattered, his heart was shattered, everything was shattered in that moment. Getting himself together, he smiled as a symbol of delight for her. She seems happy, of course she is! It is Sasuke who had always been the love of her life, isn't it? He was just her sensei, her teammate, if he was any more than that, her friend. How ridiculous he thought himself so special just because she said she loved him. It all happened as she lost her memories and he was the one who took advantage of her in amnesiac state. He must be the worst, the most terrible teacher in the world. Now everything is back to normal, she is leaving with her love and he should be happy for her, since this is the last something good he can do for the girl he loves.   
The silver haired man left the party earlier than others. He just couldn't stay strong anymore, he needed to be alone for some time. He knows only loneliness can accompany him that time. It couldn't heal or lessen the pain but it gave freedom and didn't make the pain worse, at least. But he chose not to return home cuz it'd feel like hell as his eyes had been persistently picturing a certain pink haired woman everywhere inside the house. So he ran away again, it was the thing he's always good at. He ran away from responsibilities, from his feelings, from his own self, in the end, he was nothing but a coward.   
How can he stay strong when he thought everything's going to be ok, he thought they'd be together again and their future seemed brighter but she had proved that it was all his imaginations. She was his. He had made her his! He wanted her to be his wife. The thought of losing her forever, seeing her with another man broke him. Maybe he was the one who didn't deserve happiness. He couldn't save Obito, his sensei and he killed Rin with his own hands. He committed unforgivable sins. Then it's possible that he was being punished by Kami, if so, life seems fair.

He avoided her in these days, avoided everyone to be exact, locking himself in the small apartment although her images were torturing him. He didn't even eat anything, all he did was drinking sake till his head felt like exploding. Everything seemed so fucked up around him. Tsunade had appointed him to be next Hokage, forcing him to do something he didn't want to. But it wouldn't be so miserable if Sakura was beside him. Now, she'll be gone. He had nothing left anymore. All the people he loved left him in the end like he was destined to be alone or cursed. He was done now, gave up everything and let it happen as it wants. He won't fight anymore. All he wish was nothing but death. 

His eyes opened as he felt a tiny chakra beside the bed. He moved and found his buddy looking at him with lazy eyes. 

"Boss, you look ragged." 

"I know." He threw his head back and groaned as terrible headache hit him immediately.   
"What are you doing here? I don't think I called you." He said massaging his temples. 

"Don't tell me you forgot already. You promised to feed me fried chicken breasts today for making me run errands for your futile bets with Gai." 

"Ahh...sorry Pakkun, I forgot." He replied rubbing his face with both palms. 

The cute tiny pug sighed and shook his head slowly, "What happened to you boss? Is that about Sakura?" 

"Don't ask when you know the answer." 

The pug stopped asking and jumped on the bed to lie down beside him. Kakashi's hand moved slowly petting the little dog and he snuggled as a sign of appreciation. As a good owner, he should keep promise to his loyal buddy, he thought. Plus, all his sake bottles were empty and he wanted to buy new ones. 

"Come on pakkun, I'll take a shower. After that, we will go for chicken breasts." 

"Ah-huh...Do quickly." 

The silver head showered and changed clothes, his usual jounin uniform without vest. Then, he and pakkun left the house. 

After getting everything they want, the jounin and his pug headed back to the apartment carrying five sake bottles and two chicken breasts. They were on midway to the apartment when pakkun broke the silence,

"Kakashi, I smelled Sakura."

"Hmm...I don- 

"She's not alone. There are two strangers with her. I don't think it's a good sign." 

"What? Show me." 

The two ran fast to the direction where the pink haired kunoichi is. As she was not far away, they reached there in seconds and hid behind the roofs. He stayed quiet, observing the two strangers, listening what they said and finally, he realized who they are. 

"Pakkun, here. Take your chicken and go back to your place. Don't wait for me." 

"What are you trying to do?" 

"Just do as I say. Don't worry about me." He whispered. 

"Yes boss." 

Kakashi nodded and jumped off the roof to the alley. Two small eyes were still watching him through the dark. 

==========================  
***Present time***

"Sakura...Sakura..."   
The pink haired kunoichi stirred on the ground as she heard someone calling her name. Her eyes were barely open and her vision was blurry with a pulsing pain in one side of her head. 

"Sakura..you must wake up. Wake up....Sakura."  
She pressed a hand to her head as the pain became intense, whimpering she tried to look up who's calling her. 

"P-Pakkun..?" Blurry visions got clearer and she found her favorite pug who used the same shampoo as her. Kakashi usually joked about her that she smelled like Pakkun.   
"What are you doing here? Where's Kakashi?"

"They took him. We must go after them now!" 

"What? Ugh...those people took him? How did he get involved in this matter?"

"I'll explain ya on the way. They used transportation spell and are already in the forest. We must find them before it's too late." 

"I see Pakkun, let's go." 

The two ran off to retrieve their special person from abductors. The pug explained everything to Sakura what happened after she passed out. Kakashi told him to leave but for the very first time, he didn't comply his master's order. He had been Kakashi's ninken for many years, almost his whole life. They spent a lot of time together on missions or on holidays. If there was anyone who knew well about Kakashi, it'd be no other than himself. He knew how he felt, how he's been going through a hard time and what he was thinking when he saw Sakura in the alley. Kakashi was happy or not, it was his duty to save him, to bring him back to home.   
And the only one who can save Kakashi from his own demons, who can make disappear all his pains and brighten his world again is Sakura. 

"Damn it, Kakashi. Why is he so stupid?" Sakura panted, they were outside of Konoha now, a few hours before dawn.   
"Pakkun, Are they so far from us? Is there any closer way to get them asap?" 

"No, tracking down their way is the best possible way to get to them sooner." 

"Hai. Let's hurry."

"Sakura, you are the only one who can convince him to come back. I'll be counting on you."

The kunoichi pursed her lips and nodded,   
"I won't let anything happen to him. I will bring him back no matter what." 

They kept going jumping from one branch to another through the forest. 

*  
*  
*

"There's a small village ahead of us, Gina-sama. What will we do?" The man with a scar asked, carrying the barely conscious masked ninja on his shoulder. 

"Keep going. We must get to the border before noon."

"Hai."

The copy ninja stayed not moving an inch on the man's back. He could still breathe faintly and opened his eyes half-lidded though he couldn't see the surrounding or aware of where they were going. His hands were tied together at the back and a few droplets of chakra remained in his body. They left just enough amount so that he wouldn't die by chakra depletion.   
He felt sorry for the village, nobody would know why and how he disappeared. There wasn't many days left for him to be titled as Hokage. Tsunade would be furious if she found out. But he couldn't care less about it. He maybe intellectual and intelligent but this still didn't cover the fact that he is weak. All the former hokages are insanely strong and admiring in their own ways, fulfilled their duties, sacrificed their lives to protect the village, to bring the peace. He would be just above average ninja and never got "the copy ninja" name if Obito didn't give his sharingan. A lazy bug like him could never be compared to them and didn't deserve to rule Konoha. Even Sandaime served the village for several years, so he hoped Tsunade could withstand a few more years before Naruto takes the place. Speaking of the blonde, if there was anything he felt proud of himself for doing something great, it was accepting that trio as his students. Who thought those annoying unmannerly kids turned out to be the legendary heroes of war who had surpassed their sannin masters and saved the world? They worked hard, tried hard to get stronger and amazed him in a lot of ways. He'd always be proud for his first and last students, always and forever.   
But fate was cruel to him as it always was. It made him fall in love with the girl he should never have. The girl who was forbidden, who was not for him at the very beginning. Yet, heart and its feelings weren't something that one can control. They got closer in the past few years, fought the battle together and his heart developed feelings for her without him noticing. It was no one's fault but his. He was the one to blame but to be honest and genuine, he didn't regret what he did. The times he spent with her was the best days of his life ever. Never thought there'd be someone who could give him happiness and warmth which he had never received before. So if Kami gave him a second chance by rewinding time to correct his mistakes, he'd still foolishly choose to fall in love with her again. Cuz she is the only one. Although going with them is selfish and more likely for his own sake, he believed she'd be safe for now and unharmed to leave the village this morning. There's nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe and happy. 

******

"Sakura, this way. The target has stopped moving. They seemed going to the land of earth. We must catch up before they crossed the border."

"Hai, pakkun. Can you double the speed?" 

"Yes but this will exhaust you."

"I'm fine. Let's hurry up."

The pug nodded and increased the pace. Sakura followed him ignoring her tired body. She's a medic after all, she could handle her body very well. There's nothing more important than him.

"Wait for me, Kakashi," 

******

"This place didn't change a thing. I've been here so long ago." The woman and her partner landed from a tree branch to the rocky ground. Massive stones and mountains of land of earth were already visible to them.   
"Look Kosuke , we're at the frontier of fire and earth. Just a few more miles and we're completely out of this country." 

"I see. Where are the scrolls Gina-sama?"

"Over there. Do you see the sole large oak tree on that cliff? There it is. Come on, let's take a break. We need time to unlock the scrolls. They are not ready yet for instant use." 

They walked to the the cliff which is steep and a river was flowing underneath. The oak tree exists at the edge of the cliff with numerous large branches and many fallen acorns were found on the grass floor.   
The brown-eyed man put the almost unconscious ninja down against a rock and followed his mistress to the tree. They started to dig a hole near the roots and a minute later, a box was discovered. The woman took out black ink, brush and some stuffs from her bag to prepare the red scrolls in the box. The two worked together focusing on their business and ignored the copy nin who didn't give a damn about what they were doing. 

After several minutes what Kakashi felt like years later, the woman took the scrolls and came to him together with her partner.   
"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr.Copy Cat. I hope we don't disappoint you HaHaHa." She said with a smug face. 

Kakashi didn't reply, not even looked up her, just starring at the ground with dead eyes. 

"You know actually, I don't understand why you let yourself caught to us. There are many options to save the pinkette. This was really something, don't you think Kosuke?" 

The man hummed in agreement.   
She smirked and stepped closer to crouch down near his face.   
"I saw the look in your eyes when you look at her. If I wasn't smart enough, I wouldn't notice but I'm really sure." Her smirk grew wider and so did her purple irises.   
"You are having feelings for your own student, aren't you?" 

Kakashi's eyes moved and he glared at the woman in front of him but didn't do anything to deny her accuse.   
Then she stood up and laughed like a choking fish. After her laughter died gradually, she wiped away the tears and said,   
"Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, the friend killer, the commander of shinobi allies. I was pretty impressed and even a little scared when I first heard about you. Woah....the greatest ninja of all time. But now, so vulnerable under my hand and what's more interesting is you are having a crush on your student.Oww....gross! I've never ever heard of a teacher being in love with so much younger student in my shinobi lifetime. It's so sickening just to think. Oh my god....Kosuke." She laughed again tapping her friend's shoulder who was also chuckling.   
"You may be strong but you are such an awful disgusting man," she spat.

The copy nin didn't respond to any insulting or making fun of him. He kept starring at the ground expressionless. 

"Well...we have short time. Let's get down to the business." The woman handed the bag to her partner and opened the scroll in her hand. 

"Just a few moment and you will forget everything including your love. Humph...you should be thankful. We're helping you to forget your shits. HaHaHa..." 

She put down the opened scroll on the ground, on the paper was kanji words and strange symbols. She began to do hand signs, first tiger, then dog and - 

"SHANNARO!!!"

A loud scream along with a powerful blow came in swirling the wind just before the woman finished the signs. The woman dodged the attack and stepped back in surprise. The copy ninja also widened his eyes and lifted his head as he heard a certain someone's voice. It was no daydreaming or hallucinating. The girl standing in front of him with her back was the one and only pink haired kunoichi who stole his heart. 

"I'm back," she said, looking over her shoulder and smiling sweetly. Then she ran off to fight with the fuming enemies.   
Kakashi was startled, dumbfounded and astonished watching his beloved woman fighting vigorously. She was here for real, how did she know? He looked around the place and found his ninken looking poorly behind a rock, his face saying "I didn't do as you told." Kakashi nodded to show that he understood and not mad at him for that. He was indeed depressed and ready for whatever coming but she suddenly appeared to protect him. If she wants to save him, he will be willingly saved. He'll live as she wishes, his life is hers. 

Sakura fought with a kunai, though her skills were great, the battle wasn't fair as they were two and she was one. She got to hit a blow at the woman's jaw but received a kick on her stomach by the man. She spat out the blood from her mouth and threw paper bombs to them. Then avoided every explosion and when the smokes cleared, the green haired woman appeared and attacked Sakura. While Sakura was busy fighting with the woman, the forehead-scarred man appeared behind her and performed hand signs. 

Kakashi noticed the situation and shouted in horror,   
"Look out Sakura!"   
Damn! He was useless while she's fighting with those two. He couldn't even stand up well.   
Although he warned out loud, it came late and the lightning bolt had already pierced her chest.  
Kakashi's eyes were as wide as wheels and he was shaking all over his body. It was like....Rin.  
Was he experiencing the same event again? But this time was his love of life?   
To his super relief, the hurt Sakura turned into tree branches and fell to the ground. 

"Substitution jutsu? Are you kidding me? This is childish." The woman said angrily, searching for the disappeared kunoichi. 

Sakura reappeared behind the man and attacked him not even a second late. The man who was hit directly by her blow flew away and fell back, losing consciousness. 

"Now, it's just you and me." The pink haired girl said to the woman who was worried about her partner.  
"Why don't you use your katana yet? Do you think I'm not strong enough to use your full skills?" 

"Oh no! I don't dare to underestimate you, dear." She made smug face again and pulled out the sword from its sheath.   
"Well, if the audience asks, I cannot refuse. And you have blown my friend away, that makes me have no choice but to finish you," she chuckled. 

The battle between the women started again. One fought for love and the other fought for friend. Both were strong and terrifying. The green haired woman bit her thumb and drew a blood line on the sword's surface. After that, with just a sway, the sword produced an enormous wind force towards Sakura making her skin shed blood from several directions. 

Kakashi's worries for his kunoichi grew bigger and bigger. The rope on his hand was already untied by Pakkun but he still didn't have enough chakra to get into a fight. He wanted to do something, he just couldn't sit and watch her fight alone. So, he waited for the perfect time to make Sakura win. 

Sakura was having a hard time with the woman. She fought her continuously without giving her time to attack back. Sakura had no choice other than defending herself. Some, she could dodge and some, she couldn't. She was already weary and near her limit but like hell, she would give up. For Kakashi, for herself, for both of them, she had to keep fighting. Small and large cuts were all over her body, even on her face. In fact, she was covered in blood.   
After a few minutes, Sakura was exhausted but so was the woman. She was panting and breathing hard. The pink haired kunoichi smiled as the time she's waiting for had arrived. She released her yin seal and quickly stood behind the woman to whisper in her ear. 

"I was there when you fought with Naruto. Remember? I watched your attack and knew how your katana works. You need blood to use it and in this way, your body and katana were linked. Combining it with your wind element, the sword became an unbelievably powerful weapon but as a price, it consumed your strength and chakra, made your body vulnerable. The longer you fight, the weaker you become. This is the reason you wanted to finish so soon. Am I right?" 

"Smart and impressive, I must admit. That's why you are just buying time." 

"Of course." This time, Sakura smirked.

"But sweetheart, you're guessing so early. I'm still capable to fight more." Just after her sentence ends, the woman raised her sword to stab Sakura. Before her sword can't reach Sakura, a kunai had already penetrated her neck, but not at the right spot to die immediately. 

"You...bastard." The woman gritted her teeth and pushed the silver haired ninja away forcefully. 

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted but her attention was back to the woman as she was trying to kill her again. 

"Die!" 

"Kya!!!!.....you go ahead and do that." Sakura yelled, gathering chakra at her fist and ran to meet the target. 

They were battling on the cliff, near the deadly edge. The copy ninja was thrown harshly and due to the lack of chakra, he couldn't control balance well. His feet slipped and in an blink of eye, he fell down. 

He wasn't surprised, he had already guessed this coming. But he was happy. This may seem like a meaningless death for others but not for him. He got to see Sakura in his last time, see her come to save him, fight for him. That was more than enough. He was sure Sakura can make it. She will win against that woman, he believed. Finally, he can go without any worries although felt sorry for his other friends, especially Gai. He'd apologize to him if they met again in afterlife. His eyes closed. So this is how he dies...

The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming his name. Then, he felt the water splash around him and his world went dark...

*******************

"22...23...24" 

"25........26....." 

"27...." 

A ninja with silver hair coughed and water came out of his mouth. He flinched as sensed pain all over the body and heard panting sounds. He felt pain and his clothes wet, so he wasn't dead? Trying to open his eyes slowly, he saw pink color, a very beautiful shade of pink. It was so stunning under the sunlight and when he could open the eyes well and visions got clear, he met two bright green eyes looking into his. Sakura....?

"Kakashi...Kakashi...you're awake! Thank God!!!!!" She grinned with tears in her eyes and bent down to hug him.   
"Thanks...Really thanks coming back." 

"Sakura...Did you save me?" He asked, putting a hand on the girl's back who was gasping. 

"Yes, of course. I thought I lost you." She unwrapped her arms and pouted.   
Kakashi sat up and breathed in deeply. 

"I thought I was dead." 

"You were if I didn't save." She said, still pouting. 

"What happened to that woman?" 

"Dead or not. I punched her in the face and ran to you." 

Kakashi smiled with closed eyes and his hand moved to ruffle her damp pink strands.   
"You really are amazing Sakura. I owed you my life now." 

"Don't play dumb anymore Kakashi. Damn it!" She was mad now and the copy nin had no idea why. He took back his hand and looked at her.

"I've already remembered everything. I know what happened while I lost my memories. Don't fool me anymore." She glared at him.  
"In the past days, I've been dreaming about some faceless man and woman dating, sharing a house and living together happily. I thought they were just random dreams but now I know, those dreams are about you and me." 

"So you remembered everything?" 

"Yes! It was just yesterday. So I came to you as soon as I know but got attacked on the way." 

"Aww...I see. So this is what happened." He said grinning, he just couldn't stop himself. He was alive and the girl he loves had remembered him, it was pure bliss! 

Sakura hit him on the chest.  
"You fool. Didn't I promise you before I will always come back to you. Didn't I tell you're the only one I'll fall in love with again and again? Do you think my feelings are just a game?" Tears streamed down on her cheeks and without hesitation, Kakashi came to wipe away all. 

"Why did you decide to leave? Why did you let me go? Why didn't you try to win me back? Why? Why?" 

"It's all because I love you. I want to see you happy." He pulled her to him, holding her tightly.   
"But I'm sorry. I was a coward." 

"How can I be happy without you? You're my home, for me, for my heart." She replied wrapping her arms around him. 

"I'm really sorry." He closed the eyes, feeling her warmth and think how good it feels to hold her back in his arms again, to know she was his again. He released a happy sigh. 

"It's okay. Please don't leave me anymore." 

"You're not leaving with Sasuke?" He mocked.

"Baka..No, I'm not. I must live in Konoha to mess up with someone's life." 

"Ohh....that someone is such a poor thing." He smiled and pulled her closer.   
She snuggled into him and murmured softly,

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." 

========================End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks a lot for reading till the end. I’ll post my another work-in-progress here, once it’s done. Hope you all enjoy this story ^^
> 
> Have a nice day 💕


End file.
